Forgotten
by LadyYueMoon
Summary: Syaoran has to return to China for some important training. He promises Sakura he'll be back in a year. It's been two years... He doesn't remember her at all... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. It all belongs to the wonderful and highly respected CLAMP. The only thing I own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: This story is written by both me and one of my best friends (aka Sakura-chan).  
  
Summary: Syaoran has gone...he told Sakura the he had to go train since he's the prince of China. He promises to be back in a year...it's been two years...  
  
  
  
Forgotten  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Everyone is gathered at Syaoran's apartment for Sakura's 15th birthday.  
  
"Hurry up! Get behind that couch Tomoyo-chan...She'll be here any second now," whispered Syaoran as he tried to beckon Tomoyo behind the couch.  
  
"But can't I just stand to the side of the door so I can capture her expressions on video tape?" asked Tomoyo as she waved her camcord in the handsome boy's face.  
  
" -_- okay okay, fine. Now everyone keep quiet. As soon as I throw open the light, you all jump out and scream "Happy Birthday Sakura-chan". Did you all get that?"  
  
"Hai," everyone said in a bored tone. They had rehearsed this for about 30 minutes now.  
  
~Everything has to be perfect for my sweet cherry blossom~ thought Syaoran as he smoothed down his green t-shirt.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"OMG she's here! She's here she's here she's here," he whispered, dancing around nervously, wringing his hands all the while.  
  
Something hit him on the head and fell to the floor.  
  
"Baka! Open the door," Yamazaki whispered. "And throw my shoe back here."  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"Oh right..." Syaoran cleared his throat and threw the door open, flicking the light on at the same time.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!" Everyone yelled, popping out from behind the sofa.  
  
Sakura's eyes grew wide and she broke out into a grin, pulling Syaoran into a hug.  
  
"Arigatou," she whispered into this ear. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her.  
  
  
#After the party#  
  
"Arigatou Sakura-chan...for helping me finish cleaning up," said Syaoran as he continued sweeping the floor.  
  
"Oh it's the least I could do..."   
  
~Plus I wanted to spend some extra time with you anyways...alone...Maybe today I can finally tell you...~ Thought Sakura.  
  
*Riiinngg...Rrrrrrriiinggg*  
  
Syaoran leaned the broom up against the wall and answered the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi.....Nani?!......Why?.....Oh I see.....hai...okay then...in 3 days?! ...alright...I'll be there." He hung up the phone and walked towards Sakura. The green-eyed girl looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"What's up? Is anything wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Oh no...nothing...don't worry about it," said Syaoran as he sat down on the couch, next to Sakura.   
  
~I can't tell her right now...It's her birthday for crying out loud...I don't wanna ruin it for her~  
  
  
#The Next Day#  
  
~I wonder why he asked me to meet him here...and when it's almost dark~ thought Sakura as she walked into the park and sat down at the swings. A few minutes later Sayoaran arrived and sat down on the swing next to her.  
  
"Sakura-chan...you know how I got a call yesterday..."  
  
Sakura nodded. Her stomach was starting to hurt. From the tone of his voice, she knew this wasn't gonna be good news.   
  
It started to rain.  
  
"Well that was the general...He was calling from China...he said that, as the prince of China, I am to return there and train. He didn't tell me what for...all he said was I had to train...I'm leaving in two days..."  
  
Sakura jumped of the swing and turned around to face Syaoran.  
  
"What?! You have to leave?" She said, ignoring the 'prince' part, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"No.....you can't leave...you promised me you'd never leave me! Remember?! That day my dad died, you promised you'd always be by my side and that I'd never have to be alone."  
  
It started to rain harder.  
  
"I...I'm sorry...I have no choice Sakura-chan..."  
  
Sakura started crying and turned around, running off. Syaoran got off the swing and raced after her. "Sakura! Matte!"  
  
The auburn-haired girl tripped and fell onto the ground, still crying.   
  
~He promised me...HE PROMISED!~ she thought as she attempted to get up.  
  
Seeing that she had tripped, Syaoran quickly ran up to her and fell down onto the grass next to her, pulling her into a tight hug, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"It's alright Sakura-chan...I'll come back for you...I will train for one year and come back for you...Trust me my sweet cherry blossom...I love you!" He exclaimed, pulling away from her and handing her a hanky.  
  
Sakura suddenly stops crying, her eyes grew wide. "What did you just say?" she asked, hardly daring to breath.  
  
Syaoran looked down at her and kissed her on the lips. "I love you Sakura-chan...I really do."  
  
Sakura smiled, taking the hankerchief from him and hugging him. "I love you too Syaoran-kun...So much...I love you so very much," she whispered into his ear. "I don't want you to leave...please...I don't want to be alone..." She started to cry again.  
  
Syaoran hugged her tighter.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you Syaoran-kun, my love."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too..."  
  
Then Sakura remembered something. She pulled away from Syaoran and smiled up at him. "By the way *sniff*...did you say you were the prince of China?"  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Ya...but don't tell anyone okay?"  
  
"I won't," she whispered. "But why didn't you tell me earlier...?"  
  
"I...I don't know..." He answered, brushing the hair out of Sakura's face.  
  
"Well can I at least tell Tomoyo-chan that you're a prince?" She asked, pouting innocently.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Sure...I don't mind...You guys tell each other everything...I don't want to be the one to get in the way of that." He said getting up. He held a hand out and pulled Sakura up too. Both just realised that it was raining.  
  
"Oh shit! Sakura why didn't you tell me it was raining?" Asked Syaoran as he took his jacket off and put it on Sakura, guiding her to where the huge penguin statue thing was. "You could get pneumonia! Here lemme call Wei and see if he can pick us up and drop you home," He said, gently pushing her into the little area underneath the penguin. He went in after her and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
~He looks great when he's wet~ Sakura blushed at the thought. She looked him up and down. His shirt was sticking to his chest and arms, showing off his great build. His hair was also wet, and fell around his face/eyes.  
  
"Er...Sakura-chan...what are you doing?!"  
  
Sakura snapped out of her somewhat-trance, her blush deepening as she found herself grinning, still staring at Syaoran. She shook her head, "nothing...nothing nothing...so what did Wei say?"   
  
Syaoran grinned. "Sure it was nothing," He said looking her up and down, his grin widening.  
  
Sakura blushed even more...  
  
"Anywho...Wei will be here in about 5 mins to pick us. So I suggest you get comfy...cause for Wei, 5 mins is actually 10 mins," He said making his way towards Sakura. He sat down next to her, leaning up against the inside wall of the enormous penguin, putting his arm around her. Sakura let her head rest against his shoulder.  
  
"Sakura...I was wondering..."  
  
"Hhhmmm?"  
  
"Do you think you can meet me at my apartment tomorrow evening...I never gave you your birthday gift..."  
  
"Sure Syaoran," she said yawning.  
  
  
#Ten Minutes Later#  
  
*Beeeep*  
  
"Well...that's Wei...come on Sakura, let's go. Sakura?"  
  
~She fell asleep...I guess I'll have to carry her...~ He thought as he slipped his hands underneath her legs, hoisting her up and carrying her out to the limo, bride style.  
  
  
  
  
Yue Moon: Well that's all for chapter 1...  
  
Remember:  
Lots of reviews=Inspiration  
Inspiration=More chapters  
More chapters=More story  
  
So let us know if you like what we have so far by submitting a review *hint hint*. Arigatou!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. It all belongs to the wonderful and highly respected CLAMP. The only thing I own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: This story is written by both me and one of my best friends (aka Sakura-chan).  
  
Summary: Syaoran has gone...he told Sakura the he had to go train since he's the prince of China. He promises to be back in a year...it's been two years...  
  
  
  
Forgotten  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Oh my god! You're kidding me right? Syaoran...the prince of...CHINA?!?!" Exclaimed Tomoyo, having a hard time believing what her best friend just told her. Sakura grinned and nodded.  
  
"But you know what's even better," she whispered.  
  
"Better? There's something better than finding out your boyfriend is actually a prince?!" Asked the black-haired girl. Sakura leaned in and whispered something in Tomoyo's ear.  
  
"No way!!!" Exclaimed Tomoyo. "Well what did you say?"  
  
"I told him the truth," she said.  
  
"And..."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan you know what I said."  
  
"Well I wanna hear it from you! Here," she said pulling out her camcorder. "Tell it to the camera!!!"  
  
Sakura turned to the camera and cleared her voice. "Syaoran-kun told me he loved meeeee!!!!!!!!! And I told him I love him toooooooo!!!" she sang, jumping up and down, twirling around and flopping down onto the bed with stars in her eyes.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and switched off the camcorder. "Say Sakura...aren't you supposed to go meet him now? Didn't he say around 5:30?"  
  
"Well what time is it now?" asked the auburn-haired girl, sitting up.  
  
"It's 5:17."  
  
"HHOOOOOIIII!!!!!"  
  
  
#20 minutes later later#  
  
Sakura ran up to Syaoran's front door and knocked on it, trying to catch her breath. She heard someone fumbling with the locks on the other side.  
  
"Sakura! You came!" Exclaimed Syaoran as he threw the door opened and hugged Sakura. "I thought you had forgotten. You're always punctual," he said pulling away from her and moving aside to let her in.  
  
"I'm sorry! I was talking to Tomoyo-chan and I kinda lost track of time. When she told me it was after 5 I kinda panicked and ran out the door," she said taking a deep breath.  
  
"WHAT?! You mean you ran all the way over here?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"That's really dangerous. You could have gotten kidnapped or something," he said hugging her once again, this time tighter.  
  
"But I'm all right...Nothing happened," she replied, hugging him back.  
  
"Yes. But promise me you will never do that again." He kissed her on the forehead and led her to his room. "By the way...why couldn't Tomoyo-chan drop you off?"  
  
"I...I think she tried to offer but I just...I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to get here," she smiled at him. "You can't really blame me though," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning up and kissing him deeply. She pulled back and Syaoran grinned. He then motioned her to sit on his bed as he walked over to the other side where his nightstand was. He opened the drawer out and pulled out a little balck velvet box. He turned to Sakura, and handed it to her, smiling.  
  
Sakura opened it and gasped. There was a gold ring inside with little pink cherry blossoms engraved all around it. Sakura looked up and slowly crawled over to the edge of the bed, where Syaoran was sitting. She looked up at him and stared him in the eyes...they continued gazing at eachother...faces inching closer...their lips met.....after a while Syaoran gently pulled away. He took a hold of both her hands and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Sakura-chan...You know I love you...And I know you love me..." He cleared his throat. "Sakura, my beautiful cherry blossom...Will you marry me?"  
  
Sakura's eyes grew wide as she stared down at the ring...she looked back up at Syaoran and smiled.  
  
"Ofcourse I will!" she exclaimed, tears of joy rushing down her face. Syaoran jumped to his feet and grabbed Sakura by the waist, twirling her up in the air, laughing. He gently put her back down on the floor, grabbing the little black box off the bed and taking the ring out of it. Syaoran took a hold of her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Leaning down, he kissed her on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. This time it was Sakura who pulled away. Syaoran looked a bit confused.  
  
"We have to tell my brother!" She squeeked, looking around for the phone. The handsome boy ran his hand through his hair and groaned.  
  
"Aaaaawww do we have to?" he whined. Sakura turned to him and grinned.  
  
"Ofcourse we do! Er...by the way...where's the phone? And where's Wei?" She asked looking around.  
  
"Well, I gave Wei the night off. And the phone...well I can't tell you where that is...unless," smirked Syaoran, raising his eyebrow. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Fine," she said, walking over to where her beloved stood. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once again...except longer this time.  
  
"Mmmmmm...Can I have another?" pouted Syaoran. Sakura laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Gimme the phone," she said grinning, holding out her hand.  
  
"Oh okay!" Said the chocolate-eyed boy, stomping over to where his bed was, slipping his hand underneathe the pillow and pulling out the phone.  
  
"O_o you hid the phone under your pillow?"  
  
"Well I didn't want anyone ruining my moment...our moment," he whispered, handing her the phone then moving behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in her scent as she dialed in her house number. The phone started to ring and Syaoran started planting little kisses on the back of her neck. Sakura started to giggle.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Touya asked on the other end of the line. He heard a girl giggle. "Sakura?"  
  
"*giggle* Syaoran stop *giggle*" said Sakura. Syaoran smirked.   
  
"Now why would I do that?" he said, continuing his trail of kisses.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GAKI?!?! AND WHY ARE YOU GIGGLING?!?! IF YOU'RE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING THEN I'M GONNA--"  
  
"Ya Touya. We're humping each other and I decided you needed to hear it. Why else would I call," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes. "Anywho, do you think you can *giggle* get dinner cooked? I have some big news *giggle* Really important."  
  
"What about," he said, not seeming too interested.  
  
"Well it's a...er *giggle*...a surprise, *whispers* Syaoran quit! *giggle* This is serious."  
  
"Ppppphhh fine," he said, turning his attention to her long auburn hair.  
  
"Argh! Fine! But tell the gaki he better leave you alone or I'll *click...beep, beep, beep*" Touya blinked at the phone then slammed it shut. "Can't believe she hung up on me," he said as he pulled out some ingredients from the cupboard and started dinner.  
  
  
  
Yue Moon:   
  
Remember:  
Lots of reviews=Inspiration  
Inspiration=More chapters  
More chapters=More story  
  
So let us know if you like what we have so far by submitting a review *hint hint*. Arigatou!!!  
  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. Ja ^_~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. It all belongs to the wonderful and highly respected CLAMP. The only thing I own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: This story is written by both me and one of my best friends (aka Sakura-chan).  
  
Summary: Syaoran has gone...he told Sakura the he had to go train since he's the prince of China. He promises to be back in a year...it's been two years...  
  
  
  
Forgotten  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"So what did your brother say?" Asked Syaoran, his arms still wrapped around his cherry blossom.  
  
"He agreed. Said he'd start making dinner and all," replied Sakura. "Now I'm going to call Tomoyo-chan and have her meet us there!" She added, punching in some numbers. It rang three times before Tomoyo picked up.  
  
"Sakura-chan! What's up?" Came Tomoyo's voice.  
  
"Hey! I have some important news to share. I was wondering if you could come over to my house so you can all hear what I have to say."  
  
"But you're at Syaoran-kun's right now, are you not?"  
  
"Er...ya..." Squeeked Sakura. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Good ol' caller ID. It's a great thing you know?" Laughed Tomoyo.  
  
"Well then why'd you answer the phone saying 'Sakura-chan'?"  
  
"Come on Sakura! Does Syaoran even know my cell phone number?"  
  
"No I guess not," she said, trying not to laugh, making her voice somewhat wierd and forced. Syaoran had decided to start tickling her and was doing a great job too.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" Her best friend asked, obviously concerned.  
  
Sakura burst out laughing. "Gomen Tomoyo-chan! *laughs* Syaoran quit *laughs* this *laughs* this is important. *laughs* I have to go now *laughs*. I'll see you in *laughs* a bit."  
  
"O_@ Okay Sakura-chan. Ja!"  
  
Sakura hung up the phone and let it fall to the floor as she tried to escape from Syaoran's tickling. They both collapsed on the bed, Sakura still laughing.  
  
"We have to get ready to go now," she said when she had calmed down. Syaoran pouted.  
  
"Do I haaaaaaave to?" He whined, looking at her with puppy eyes. Sakura laughed and ruffled his hair.  
  
"You sure do. Now come on! Get up and get dressed. We need to leave as soon as possible." She said hopping of the bed, grabbing the brush off Syaoran's dresser and brushing her hair. The amber-eyed boy got up also and came to stand behind her. He took the brush from her hand and began to brush her hair.  
  
"Hey! You're supposed to be getting dressed!" She exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran grinned. "I know," he said as he continued to brush her hair gently. Sakura turned around and snatched the brush from his hand, giving him a playful glare.  
  
"I know you're trying to stall. So know this. If you're not dressed by the time I'm ready to step out the door," she paused and kissed him on the lips, "I'm going to walk home with out you," she whispered. "Now you don't want me out there all alone do you? I mean, it ~IS~ a dangerous neighborhood," she smirked, kissing him again. Syaoran turned and stomped to the closet on the far right, muttering something to himself. Sakura laughed and continued to brush her hair.  
  
  
#Ten minutes later#  
  
Syaoran walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to go. He was wearing a green turtle-neck shirt and black jeans. He leads Sakura towards the front door and opens it for her. She walks out and he follows, locking the door before heading towards the T-top sport car parked in the driveway.  
  
  
#In the car on the way to Sakura's#  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran and smiled at him. "You look great," she remarked, running a hand over his shirt. Syaoran turned to her and grinned.  
  
"You look fantastic, as usual," he said, reaching over and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed and looked away.  
  
"A-are you nervous?" She asked, fiddling with her thumbs.  
  
"Not anymore," he said, taking a hold of her hand, bringing it up to meet his lips. He kissed it softly and put his hand back on the steering wheel, concentrating on the road.  
  
  
#In Sakura's driveway#  
  
Syaoran turns the car off and takes a deep breath. He turns to Sakura and takes her hand yet again.  
  
"Sakura, I'll be honest with you. I'm kinda nervous...Kinda very nervous. But I'm going to do everything and anything to be by your side no matter what happens."  
  
Sakura stares deeply into her fiancee's eyes...She laughs. "Syaoran...You're not going to die okay?"  
  
"But you know your brother doesn't like me. Infact he hates me. And now I have to go in there and tell him I'm going to marry you and take you away from him."  
  
Sakura eyes watered and she looked down. "I...I wish my dad was here," she whispered as she began to cry. "I wanted him to be at my wedding you know?"   
  
Syaoran reached over and pulled Sakura into a hug. "It's okay Sakura. Your father wouldn't want you to dwell on his death and cry about it. Not now that you're getting married. Besides, he's never really truly gone unless you forget him. In other words he's always with you just as long as you remember him and keep him in your heart."  
  
At this point, Touya had already heard a car pull up and looked out the door. The car windows were somewhat rolled down and so he could see Sakura crying and Syaoran kissing her on the lips.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" He bellowed. "Hey gaki! Get off of her NOW!"  
  
Yukito came to stand beside Touya, who now had his fists clenched and up in the air. "What the heck are you screaming about?" He asked.  
  
Sakura, who had spotted her older brother yelling like a maniac, got out of the car and raced towards them. Hugging both of them, and then Tomoyo who had just come out to join them.  
  
Syaoran gets out of the car and locks the doors, watching the greetings and hug exchanges happening at the front door. All of a sudden Touya started coming towards Syaoran, who noticed this and kinda paniced, therefore getting into a fighting stance. Still coming towards him, Touya staring shouting profanities and crap about how Syaoran tried to force Sakura to do this and that. But before anything else happened, Sakura rushed outside and planted herself in between both guys.  
  
"Touya! Quit acting like a butthole. Quite being a jerk and cut Syaoran some slack will ya?" She yelled. "And he didn't force me to do anything alright?"  
  
"Well then why were you crying when he was kissing you? And don't tell me they were tears of joy!" Spat Touya, glaring at Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran had nothing to do with why I was crying. Now can we please go eat? We are all very hungry," she added. To her surprise, Touya got her by her arm and pulled her into a hug before leading her into the house. Tomoyo headed towards Syaoran and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't hold this against Touya. He's just extra protective of her ever since her dad died," she explained.  
  
Syaoran sighed and nodded. "I know. But why does he take it all out on me?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "I don't know. But enough about that," she grinned. "I heard you were the prince of China, eh?"  
  
Syaoran laughed. "So Sakura told you huh? Well, it's all true. Not that I'm bragging about it or anything," he beamed.  
  
Now it was Tomoyo who laughed. "Right Syaoran. But you know, I never imagined the prince of China falling in love with our very own Cherry Blossom. Ohohohohoho^o^hohohohoho," she chuckled, walking off, leaving Syaoran standing there to process what she had just said.  
  
"She told you that too?" He yelled after her, somewhat shocked.  
  
Tomoyo continued to laugh. "Didn't she ever tell you? We tell eachother everything!"  
  
  
#At the dinner table#  
  
Everyone sat down at the table, complimenting Touya about the food. But before anyone started, Sakura got up and excused herself, whispering to Syaoran to meet her in the livingroom.  
  
~What is going on? They're acting wierd...As if they're keeping something from us~ thought Tomoyo. ~I wonder what this big news is. Oh what am I saying! I bet I already know! Ohohohoho^o^hohohohoho!!~ She chuckled mentally.  
  
Syaoran excused himself and followed Sakura into the somewhat dark livingroom. (Only the diningroom lights were on since no one else was anywhere else in the house). Sakura turned to Syaoran and smiled.  
  
"So...When are we going to tell them?" She asked excitedly.  
  
Syaoran chuckled lightly. "After dinner my love. After dinner."  
  
"Aaaaawww...okay..." she agreed. She then looked up at him and hugged him. "I can't wait to tell them about us. Oh I love you so much." she sighed. Syaoran took a hold of her chin and lifted her head up, his eyes locking on with hers. He then leaned down and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
  
#At the table#  
  
Touya squinted trying to make out the dark form in the livingroom. ~Argh! Why did I have to turn the light off in there!~ he scolded himself. He turned to Yukito. "That gaki is in there all alone with Sakura!" He whispered. Yukito flicked Touya on the back of the head.  
  
"Stop it! Quit trying to see what they're doing and quit trying to listen in. Loosen up and start having fun," whispered Yukito, staring at his food, wondering when the two would come back in so they could start eating. As if they read his mind, Syaoran and Sakura walked back into the diningroom and sat down.  
  
  
#After dinner, in the front room#  
  
Everyone is sitting down, looking at both Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"So what was it you wanted to tell us?" Asked Touya, getting a bit impatient.  
  
Sakura stood up, Syaoran following her example, stood up as well.  
  
"Well," began Sakura, grinning, "Everybody, me and Syaoran are--"  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
The door bell rang and Touya got up telling everyone to hold on while he answers the door. He opened the door to find one of his college classmates standing there.  
  
"Hey I really can't talk right now. My sister has this really big thing she has to tell us,. I'll call you later alright?" explained Touya.  
  
The girl smiled at him and nodded. "Okay. I guess I will see you later. Say hi to your sister for me," she said, waving good-bye.  
  
  
#Meanwhile#  
  
"I feel like I'm about to faint," Syaoran whispered to Sakura. The emerald-eyed girl laughed.  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran! My brother isn't going to kill you."  
  
Touya walked back to the group and sat down, apologizing for the inconvenience, telling Sakura to go on.  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran and smiled, giving his hand a little squeeze for reassurance, before walking over to Touya and sitting next to him.  
  
~Oh my god what's going on O_O?~ thought Touya as he scooted over a bit to let his sister sit beside him comfortably. Sakura turned to Touya and took a hold of his hand. She then turned to look at everyone else, pausing to smile at Syaoran, who nodded in response. She then turned back to her brother and took a deep breath.  
  
"Syaoran and I are getting married."  
  
As soon as those words were out of her mouth, Touya shot up.   
  
"The hell you are!" he yelled, jumping over the coffee table and lunging at Syaoran, grabbing him by the neck.   
  
Yukito, Tomoyo and Sakura all jump up at once and try to pry Touya off of Syaoran. Sakura yelling in the process.  
  
"Touya, you baka, get off my fiancee!" She screamed. At this point Tomoyo whiped out her camcorder and taped the whole scene.  
  
Yukito finally managed to throw Touya off of Syaoran, and hold him back while Sakura rushed over to her fiancee and tended to him. Syaoran was breathing heavily, gulping for air while Sakura rubbed his back. Still taping the whole thing, Tomoyo asked if he was okay.  
  
"You two are being stupid! You're not thinking about what you're doing," Touya yelled from the other side of the room.  
  
"Shut up and sit down!" Yukito commanded, pushing Touya down to the chair. He then turned to everyone else and asked them all to also take a seat. "Now, Touya, Syaoran, I want you both to talk this out like gentleman. No fighting or yelling. I want you to act like civilized people. Not like two barbarians at each others throats," he added, raising an eyebrow at Touya.  
  
Syaoran looked up at Touya and said, "I will marry my beloved, Sakura, no matter what anyone says!"  
  
"No! Sakura will do as I tell her," remarked Touya. Suddenly Sakura got up, her eyes watering yet again.  
  
"I'm going to marry him!" She yelled, tears pouring down her face. "And if d-dad were here, he'd...he'd approve of it and he'd be happy for me," she cried, running out of the house.  
  
  
  
  
Yue Moon: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^^! I guess it's somewhat of a cliffy...not too much but still...  
  
  
Reviews-  
  
chibichic: Sakura just turned 15. Syaoran is 16. Sakura's B-day: April 1st || Syaoran's B-day: July 13th...Thanx for the compliment.  
  
Fearful-Lady-Demon-Fox: YAY! *hugs* Thank you thank you ^_^!  
  
Sakura-jr17: *sniff* Thanx for saying I'm a wonderful writer. You're so kind *sniff* BTW, did I ever mention that you were on my favorite's list ^_~  
  
Shinigami29: To tell you the truth, I can't wait till I'm/We're finished either. Cause then I can start a new one ^_^! I already have all the ideas down and everything...But I can't start it yet cause I already have too much to do ^^; AnYwHo thanx for the review! WRITE MORE! hehehe  
  
JadesRose: YAY! You crossed over from the land of Sailor Moon to the kawaii land of Card Captor Sakura. I love your reviews!!!  
  
  
Remember:  
Lots of reviews=Inspiration  
Inspiration=More chapters  
More chapters=More story  
  
So let us know if you like what we have so far by submitting a review *hint hint*. Arigatou!!!  
  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. Ja ^_~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. It all belongs to the wonderful and highly respected CLAMP. The only thing I own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: This story is written by both me and one of my best friends (aka Sakura-chan).  
  
Summary: Syaoran has gone...he told Sakura the he had to go train since he's the prince of China. He promises to be back in a year...it's been two years...  
  
  
  
Forgotten  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Syaoran jumped up and raced after Sakura, followed by Touya, Yukito and Tomoyo, who hastily grabbed her camcorder just in case.  
  
Syaoran looked around. ~Kuso! Where'd she go?~ He thought, turning to the right. He saw Touya running up to him.  
  
"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU BAKA GAKI! NOW SHE'S RUN OFF! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Yelled Touya, clenching his fists.  
  
"Touya calm down! Quit freaking out," said Yukito, running up to the two.  
  
"LI, YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! THIS IS ALL YOUR--Hey! Where do you think you're going! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!"  
  
Syaoran ignored the insults coming from Touya. He ran upto his car and jumped in, starting it up. He backed out of the driveway and zoomed off. ~I think I know where she is~ he thought, pulling his seatbelt on.  
  
Touya opened the garage door and got in his car. He backed out of the garage and stopped, letting Yukito jump in.  
  
"Tomoyo! You stay here just incase she comes back," yelled Touya, steering the car in the direction Syaoran just took.  
  
~Ya right. Knowing Sakura, she won't be coming back here...the penguin...~ thought Tomoyo as she pulled out her cellphone. She instructed her body guards to search the neighborhood, and ordered the Limo to come pick her up.  
  
  
#Back to Syaoran#  
  
~Why the heck are they following me?~ thought Syaoran, glancing behind him. ~Arggghh screw them! I have to hurry up and find her...~  
  
  
#Five minutes later#  
  
Syaoran pulled up by the curb next to the park and shut off his car.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?!?! This is no time to be going to a park!" Scowled Touya. "See Yukito! He doesn't care about her!!! He's going to the PARK!"  
  
"Touya, shut up. Maybe he has a reason for going there. Now let's go over to Twin Bells, maybe she decided to go over there," suggested Yukito.  
  
Touya nodded and steered the car to the right.  
  
  
#Back to Syaoran#  
  
Syaoran ran up to the penguin statue, and ducked into it. He looked around and spotted Sakura to the far right, huddled down on the floor, shivering.  
  
"Oh god! Sakura are you alright?" He said rushing towards her, taking his coat off and draping it over her shoulders. "God I was so scared that something bad might have happened. You promised you wouldn't ever do this to me again! I was practically having a heart attack when I ran out the house and didn't see you anywhere," he exclaimed, sitting down next to her, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Why does he hate you?" She whispered, her lips quivering.  
  
Syaoran sighed and pulled out his cellphone.   
  
"What's Touya's cellphone number?" He asked. He dialed the number Sakura gave and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
  
#At Twin Bells#  
  
*Ring ring*  
  
Touya held his cellphone up to the light and stared at the caller ID.  
  
"How the hell did that gaki get my number!" He scowled. "And what the hell makes him think I'm going to answer!"  
  
Yukito flicked Touya on the back of the head. "He proably found Sakura," he said, grabbing the cellphone. "Hey. Did you find her?" He asked, ignoring Touya's glare.  
  
"Yeah I found her. Come over to the park quick. And if you can, stop by the house and get a blanket or something."  
  
*Click*  
  
Yukito snapped the cell shut and turned to Touya.  
  
"They're at the park. He said something about getting a blanket or something of the sort on the way there. Come on we need to hurry."  
  
  
#4 minutes later#  
  
Touya's car came zooming crazily, and stopped abruptly infront of the park. Both him and Yukito jumped out of the car, grabbing the three blankets and running up to Syaoran, who stood infront on the penguin statue.  
  
"You should go talk to her," Syaoran spoke. "She needs her brother right now," he said, stepping aside. Touya bent down and went in to join Sakura. He sees her crying and rushes over to her, hugging her.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. Sorry for being an asshole and insulting Syaoran like that. I guess he really is a good guy...I just don't want him to take you away from me...You're all I have left and I'd miss you so much."  
  
Sakura turned and looked straight into Touya's eyes. "You won't lose me. I'll still be here, don't worry."  
  
"It's just...I can't stand being alone. I miss mom and dad so much," Touya continued.  
  
  
#Outside of the penguin statue#  
  
Syaoran called Tomoyo, who at the same time, happened to pull up next to Syaoran's car.  
  
"Yes Syaoran I know. I'm here at the park, no need to have called me," Said Tomoyo into the phone, waving at Syaoran as she locked the doors to her viper and turned on her camcorder.  
  
Syaoran snapped the phone shut and turned around to see Sakura and Touya making their way towards them all.   
  
~Ohohohohohohoho~ thought Tomoyo, aiming the camcorder, making sure everyone was in the picture.  
  
Touya shifted uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head. He then stretched his hand out towards Syaoran and grinned.  
  
"Welcome to the family Syaoran. You better take good care of Sakura here, unless ofcourse you want me to make your life a living hell."  
  
~What the hell did he just say?~ thought Syaoran, taking Touya's hand absent-mindedly. ~Did he just welcome me to the family O_@?~  
  
~No way! Did Touya just say that?!~ thought Yukito, his eyes practically popping out of his head.  
  
~Ohohohohohohohoho! KAWAII!!! And I caught it on video tape! This is so cool =^.^= ~ thought Tomoyo, as she inched to the side a bit to get a better view of Yukito and Syaoran's hilarious faces.  
  
Sakura noticed the movement and turned towards Tomoyo. "Hey! You came too!" She exclaimed, rushing over to Tomoyo, hugging her. Tomoyo nodded and pulled away from the hug.  
  
"I think Syaoran wants to take you home," she whispered, looking at the boy who came to stand right behind Sakura. "ohohohohohoho^o^hohohohoohoho."  
  
"Er...Sakura...Lemme take you home," offered Syaoran, taking a hold of her hand.  
  
Touya glanced up, his eye twitching. He then looked at Sakura and sighed. "Come on everyone. We should be heading back right about now. And you two," he said, indicating Syaoran and his sister. "Don't stay out too late. Come on everyone!"  
  
  
#After Everyone Leaves#  
  
Syaoran leads Sakura towards one of the park benches and sits down, gently pulling her down to sit next to him.  
  
"You know, you really scared me," Syaoran began.  
  
"I know I know. I'm really sorry...I shouldn't have ran out like that," interrupted Sakura, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You could have been kidnapped or something. We could have never seen you again," he explained, shaking his head to rid himself of the horrible thoughts that came to mind.  
  
Sakura snuggled up closer to Syaoran. "Well nothing did happen, that's all that matters right?" She looked up at the sky and smiled. "Look Syaoran!" She pointed. "A shooting star! Make a wish quick!"  
  
They both closed their eyes and wished for something, before opening them up again. Syaoran looked down at Sakura and smiled. She smiled back up at him.  
  
"So what did you wish for?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Can't tell you!" Laughed Syaoran. "It won't come true if I do."  
  
"Aaaaawwwwwww...okay well...Will you tell me when it does come true?"  
  
"Sure thing Sakura. Sure thing," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead. He then pulled away from their embrace and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He handed it to Sakura and grinned. She looked up at him in surprise and slowly opened the box. She gasped. Laying neatly in the box, were two silver necklaces. Each had half a cherryblossom on it.  
  
"Wow they're beautiful," she exclaimed. "But why are there two?" She asked.  
  
Syaoran picked up both necklaces and joined the two halves. They snapped together and made one. He then turned them over to reveal a heart, with their initials in it.  
  
"One for you..." he said, pulling the necklaces apart. He opened the clasp to the first one and put it around Sakura's neck, closing it.  
  
Sakura picked up the other necklace and did the same to Syaoran. "And one for you..." she whispered, looking deeply into his amber eyes.  
  
"So we can always find eachother..." whispered Syaoran, claiming her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue Moon: Sorry about not updating sooner. I hope you all liked this chapter! Syaoran will be leaving soon, so the story will hopefully become way more interesting. Plus we hope to leave some cliffhangers here and there! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA^o^HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA! Thanx to all who reviewed!!!!!  
  
  
Reviews-  
  
Shinigami29: Sorry it took me long ^^;; I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^!  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: Er...nothing's wrong ^^;; we already talked anyways. Thanx for the review ^^!  
  
Little Sakura: Thank you! We will keep writing as long as you guys keep reviewing ^_~  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: Thanx a bunch. We'll try to update sooner.  
  
Kan-chan: YAY KAN-CHAN! Thank you thank you ^.^ And I will continue the one-shot shortly. Gimme time ^^;; if you rush me, it will turn out crappy. Thanx a bunch once again ^^  
  
JadesRose: O_o ...  
  
sylversuicune-88: So how'd you like it ^^?  
  
Sakura-jr17: Uoooooh yay! It's great reading your reviews.  
  
Chibi Tenshi: We're trying to update as fast as we can ^^;  
  
Zoea: Yes Syaoran is kawaii ^.^ Thanx for the review.  
  
TaTaMi: We're trying to get to the point, just don't rush us and everything will run/go smoothly. And I'm sorry but I/we can't read your fic at this point cause there's too much to do. Maybe someday when I/we have the time, we will check it out. I'm pretty sure it's great.  
  
  
Remember:  
Lots of reviews=Inspiration  
Inspiration=More chapters  
More chapters=More story  
  
So let us know if you like what we have so far by submitting a review *hint hint*. Arigatou!!!  
  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. Ja ^_~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. It all belongs to the wonderful and highly respected CLAMP. The only thing I own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: This story is written by both me and one of my best friends (aka Sakura-chan).  
  
Summary: Syaoran has gone...he told Sakura the he had to go train since he's the prince of China. He promises to be back in a year...it's been two years...  
  
  
  
Forgotten  
Chapter 5  
  
  
"Sakura," whispered Syaoran, softly nudging Sakura. ~Oh she's asleep,~ he thought, awkwardly getting off the bench so he can hold her up at the same time. He picked her up and walked over to where his car was. After much diffuculty, he finally managed to prop her on his leg to free one hand to open the car door. He slipped her onto the seat and pulled the seatbelt over her, snapping it into place. He softly shut the door and walked around, getting in as well. ~Wow it's already 1:30am...I hope Touya doesn't get mad~ he thought, starting the car.  
  
  
#Pulling up to Sakura's driveway#  
  
Syaoran shut the car off and got out. He walked up to the front door and rang the bell. It was instantly flung open by Touya.  
  
"Hey," he said, looking around for Sakura.  
  
"She fell asleep. She's in the car right now," Syaoran informed him.  
  
"I'll get her," Touya said, walkingly quickly to the car and opening the door on the passenger side. He undid the seabelt and carried Sakura back into the house, up the stairs and to her room. He gently placed her on the bed and covered her with the sheet laying on it. He then went back downstairs and caught Syaoran half way out the door.  
  
"Wait. Why don't you stay a while? We got off at a bad start and I think we should get to know eachother," said Touya, walking over to the front door and shutting it. He led Syaoran into the livingroom and asked him to sit down.  
  
"Why's the phone on?" Asked Syaoran as he sat on the couch.  
  
"Oh shit!" Said Touya, rushing to the phone. "Kotori you still there?" He asked. "Hey look, I'll call you back so we can finish this later. Alrighty? Okay then. Later," Touya hung up and put the phone on the table. "She's a study buddy," he said, gathering his papers and books into a pile. "The one who came by earlier when Sakura was informing us of your...er...engagement."  
  
Syaoran just nodded.  
  
"So," began Touya, not sure where to start. "Where're you from?" He asked, also sitting on the couch.  
  
"China," replied Syaoran. "Infact I have to go back there tomorrow."  
  
"Oh really? How long?" Asked Touya, seemingly interested.  
  
"For a year, or so I'm told."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Syaoran looked up, startled by the forwardness of the question. ~Should I tell him the reason? The real reason? Well what's the point in not...If I lie now, he will somehow find out the truth and that lie will be held against me...Oh well...here goes...~  
  
"To train," he spoke up, clearing his throat. "I'm told that, as the prince of China, I am to go through this special training."  
  
Touya burst out laughing. "That's funny Syaoran. Real funny. I almost believed you for a second," he laughed.  
  
"Who says I was joking?" Said the other, seroiusness in his tone.  
  
"WHAT?! No way O_O! They have prince's in CHINA?!" Exclaimed Touya.  
  
Syaoran chuckled and nodded.  
  
"But...But if you're a prince...and you're going to marry Sakura...that would make her---"  
  
"My princess," Syaoran cut in. He had to fight to keep from bursting out laughing cause of the face Touya was making. He had never seen the older one in total and utter shock. When his features didn't change, Syaoran got somewhat worried.  
  
"Er...are you okay?" He asked, waving a hand infront of Touya's face to try and get him back to the present.  
  
Touya blinked and shook his head. He turned to Syaoran and spoke rather loudly. "So does this mean Sakura will have to go and live with you in China?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath. "She doesn't have to. But if I am to move there, then yes, Sakura has to come and live with her husband."  
  
Touya leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Well let's not think about that just yet."  
  
"Well like I said, I'm to leave tomorrow. So I guess I should go home and get some rest. Luckily I packed everything up earlier and put it in the trunk before Sakura came over," Syaoran said, standing up.  
  
Touya stood up as well. "Well hey. Since you already have everything packed and with you, why don't you stay the night? This way we can all bid you farewell and take you to the airport while we're at it. I'm sure Sakura would appreciate it."  
  
~Why the heck is he being so nice to me all of a sudden~ thought Syaoran. He decided not to think about it and nodded.  
  
"Sure...I guess," he said, somewhat unsurely.  
  
"Okay then. You can sleep in my dads old room," said Touya, already leading the way up the stairs.  
  
Syaoran stopped. "Are...are you sure about that?"  
  
Touya turned to look at Syaoran. "Ofcourse I'm sure. Come on," he beckoned, reaching the top of the stairs and passing the first room. The door was half-way open and Syaoran noticed that it was Sakura's room.  
  
"Isn't that Sakura's room?" He asked Touya, pretending not to know. Touya walked over and nodded.  
  
"Yup. Why don't you go ahead and sleep in there instead?" He said, looking down at Syaoran.  
  
"Wha-?" Exclaimed Syaoran, not believing his ears. Touya laughed.  
  
"Just kidding. You didn't really think I was serious?" he chuckled, grabbing a hold of the door knob and slowly shutting the door.  
  
"O-ofcourse not," stuttered Syaoran, slowly regaining his wits.  
  
Touya raised an eyebrow at the shorter boy. "Right...Well anyways, the room you'll be staying in is right over here," he said, gesturing to the door a little further down the narrow hallway. "Goodnight."  
  
"'Night..." Syaoran said, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and got undressed, leaving only his boxers on. He slipped under the thin sheet and fell asleep in a mere few mintues. (A/N: It's Summer time so they're only using a sheet...no blanky ^^!)  
  
  
#Later that night, in Sakura's room#  
  
Sakura lay asleep, tossing and turning. "No...Syaoran..." she mumbled. "You have to remember...Syaoran!" She woke with a start and frantically looked around, frightened.  
  
~I wish Syaoran was here,~ she thought, glancing at the clock. ~3:30am...I would call him...but it's so late and his flight is tomorrow...But I'm so scared...I have to make sure he's alright~ Sakura threw the sheet off her and stood up. She looked down and saw that she was still in the clothes from earlier. ~Oh well...who cares~ she thought, walking to the door, quietly pulling it open. She walked a little over to the right. ~Huh? Why's dads room door closed? We never used to close it before.~  
  
Sakura slowly and silently turned the door knob and peeked in. She saw the form of a body on the bed, covered with the sheets. She slowly pulls the door open and slips in, shutting it behind her.  
  
~Dad? Can it be...daddy?~ she thought as she inched closer to the bed. She finally got close enough to see that it wasn't her father.  
  
"Syaoran," she whispered, softly sitting on the side of the bed. "Syaoran," she said a little louder.  
  
Syaoran groaned and opened on eye, lifting his head to look over his shoulder. "Sakura?" He said, not quite sure if it was her or not. He squinted and opened both eyes to see that it was, infact, Sakura. And she seemed scared. "What's wrong?" He asked, bolting up into a sitting position, the sheet sliding off to reveal his upper body. (A/N: His upper and may I say quite chiseled body. Ohohohoho^o^hohohohoho!)  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked again, pulling her into a hug. She clung onto him so tightly that he asked again, if anything was wrong.  
  
"I had this...this dream...or nightmare...It was horrible Syaoran...I was so scared...I...I was going to call you but then I saw that this door was shut...and it's never shut...and I was just so frightened," she whispered. Syaoran hugged her tighter, stroking her hair, telling her it was alright.  
  
He pulled away and looked her in the eyes, smiling. "It was just a dream. It's okay...Everything's alright...There's nothing to worry about..."  
  
Sakura sniffed and looked up at Syaoran. "Ca-can I stay here tonight? With you?" She asked innocently.  
  
Syaoran stared at her like she was crazy. "May I remind you of your brother...His name is Touya...Remember? He wouldn't hesitate to kill me if he saw us here at this moment."  
  
Sakura slipped under the blankets and nuzzled up to Syaoran. "You worry too much," she whispered, running her hand up and down his torso. "Besides, rarely does he EVER wake up before noon. But if he just happens to see us like this, I'll explain it to him. Just don't worry about it," she said, feeling Syaoran's tense body finally relax.  
  
"If you say so," he said, pulling her closer.  
  
Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "I love you," she whispered, gazing into his eyes. Syaoran smiled back at her.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered, softly kissing her on the lips.  
  
  
#In The Morning#  
  
Touya woke up and got dressed. ~Gotta wake Sakura up and tell her Syaoran is here...and ask her why she didn't tell me he was a prince,~ he thought, heading to Sakura's room. He knocked on the door three times and opened it. He walks over to her bed and sees that it is empty. ~Shit no. They better not be sleeping in the same bed...much less the same ROOM...~ he walked over to his dad's old room and slowly opened the door. He slipped in and walked over to the bed. ~WHAT THE HELL! ARGH I'M GOING TO KILL THIS GAKI!!! No wait...calm yourself Touya...Sakura would never...do anything that stupid.....I guess I'll just go ahead and make breakfast...~ he thought, walking out the room and closing the door behind him. He went downstairs and entered the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves. He was about to start cooking, when the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hey Touya! Just thought I'd tell you that I'll be coming by in about 10 minutes to drop off the new dress I made Sakura," came Tomoyo's voice from the other end of the line.  
  
"Okay then. Why don't you stay for breakfast while you're at it?" Offered Touya.  
  
"Sure thing. I'll be right over. Till then. Bye."  
  
"Ya," Touya hung up the phone and placed it on the table. He began to make the food.  
  
  
#10 Minutes Later#  
  
Touya had just finished making breakfast and decided to go upstairs and see if the two had woken yet. He enters the room and sees that they are still asleep. ~I hate to admit it...but they look cute together...~ he thought, exiting the room. He went back downstairs just intime to hear someone knocking on the door. ~That most be Tomoyo...maybe she can wake Sakura up~ he opened the front door.  
  
"Hey," smiled Tomoyo.  
  
"Morning," replied Touya, taking the dress she was holding and making his way up the stairs.  
  
"Hey what smells so good? You making breakfast?" She asked, following him.  
  
"Actually I finished making it. I'm just waiting for Sakura and Syaoran to get up...I was wondering if you could try waking Sakura...I figured that if one of 'em wakes up, the other will too. Seeing how they're in the same bed and all."  
  
"Wow...it's a miracle you haven't slaughtered Syaoran yet...or have you?" Tomoyo asked mockingly, slowly raising an eyebrow. Touya ignored the question and walked into Sakura's room, placing the dress on her bed and walking out again. They both headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"So where exactly are the two love birds sleeping? I wanna see if I can get them on tape!" Exclaimed an obviously excited Tomoyo.  
  
"They're in dad's old room. You know, the one across from Sakura's room and a little further down," he informed her while he set the table.  
  
"Great!" She exclaimed, rushing over to the coffee table, where she had put her purse earlier. She opened it up and got her camcorder out, checking it to make sure if everything was right. "Perfect," she whispered, making her way up the stairs and into the room. She stood a little off to the side and pressed the 'Record' button.  
  
Not soon after, did Syaoran's eyes flutter open. He yawned and squinted, oblivious to the fact that Tomoyo was even there. He turned to face Sakura and smiled. Propping himself on an elbow, he leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Wake up my sweet," he whispered softly. He then began to sing her favorite love song.  
  
~Kawaii! I can't believe I'm getting this all on tape! YAY!~ thought Tomoyo, trying even harder not to make a sound or move at all.  
  
Sakura snuggled up closer to Syaoran, still half asleep. He continued singing in a soft voice while he stroked her hair. Not long after, did her eyes flutter open. She looked up at her fiancee and smiled.  
  
"Ah...so the sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up," grinned Syaoran.  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes. "What time is it? And why do I smell food?" She looked up and saw Syaoran frozen in place.  
  
"Don't tell me this means Touya is up," he whispered, a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
Suddenly they jumped out of bed. Syaoran grabbed his clothes off the floor and both look up, towards the door.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Yelled Syaoran, noticing Tomoyo there, camera and all.  
  
"HHHHOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Touya heard all the yelling and raced upstairs and into the room. Tomoyo switched of her camcorder and laughed. There was a moment of silence where everyone just stood there and stared at eachother, waiting for something to happen. Touya was the first to talk.  
  
"About time you two got up," he said, looking from Sakura to Syaoran, who was now pulling his shirt over his head.  
  
"Y-you knew?!" Exclaimed Sakura, having a hard time making sense of the fact that her brother knew, yet Syaoran was still alive.  
  
"'Course I knew. Now hurry up and get dressed! Breakfast is getting cold," he said, quickly turning around in order to hide a smile. He left the room with Tomoyo close behind.  
  
  
#At The Table#  
  
Everyone was seated and staring down at all the food Touya had prepared for them.  
  
"Wow Touya. You really out did yourself this time!"  
  
"This looks really great. Thanks."  
  
"Great food. Thanks dude. Let's eat!" Exclaimed Syaoran, digging in.  
  
Sakura turned to her best friend. "Tomoyo...er...why were you taping us in there?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up at Sakura and smiled. "For you ofcourse. When Syaoran leaves, you'll still get to hear his lovely voice whenever you want to."  
  
Syaoran looked up at Tomoyo, then at Sakura, who in return smiled at him. Blushing, he quickly looked back down at his plate and began eating faster. Touya burst out laughing.  
  
"So Syaoran, when do you have to be at the airport?" Asked Touya when he finally stopped laughing.  
  
Syaoran turned to face the older guy to his right. "Well my flight leaves at 10," he explained, taking a sip of his orange juice.  
  
Touya looked up at the clock. "Well that gives you about 40 minutes to get there."  
  
"Oh crap!" Exclaimed Syaoran, jumping to his feet. "I've got to get going."  
  
The other three also jumped to their feet and quickly followed him out the front door. Touya locked up and joined them.  
  
  
#At The Airport#  
  
The group is standing outside together, waiting for the bus that would take Syaoran to board the plane, to arrive. Seeing it rounding the corner, Syaoran turned around and faced everyone, He walked up to Touya.  
  
"I guess this is it," he said, sticking his hand out for Touya to shake. "It's a shame we couldn't get to know each other better."  
  
"Yah...Sorry for being such and ass all those years," the taller boy said, giving Syaoran a pat on the shoulder whilst shaking his hand.  
  
"Hey it's alright. I understand why, no biggy," replied Syaoran. He then turned to Tomoyo. She lowered the camcorder and gave him a hug.  
  
"Watch out for Sakura while I'm gone," whispered Syaoran. "You and Touya." Tomoyo nodded and stepped back.  
  
Syaoran then turned to Sakura. The bus pulled up behind him and he saw tears form in her eyes. He took a hold of her hand and pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly. He then pulled away from her and kissed her deeply. Sakura returned the kiss, yet pulled him back into a hug whilst doing so. They parted and Syaoran smiled sadly down at her.  
  
"Sakura...I have to go...You're going to have to let go of me sweetie."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave me!!! I don't want you to ever leave me..." she whispered, tears flowing down her face.  
  
"I'll come back for you! I promise!!! I love you and nothing is going to stop me from getting back to you," he said, giving her one last kiss and one last hug. He then turns around and gets on the bus with all the other people. He fought his way to a window and opened it. Syaoran stuck his head out the window as the bus began to move. He scanned the crowd of people waving to the bus, and spotted Sakura, crying harder.   
  
"I LOVE YOU SAKURA! I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU!!! I PROMISE!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue Moon: Uooooooooooooooh! He leeeeeeeeeeeft...What does this mean?! It means things get a lot more interesting...Don't forget to review ^^!  
  
  
Reviews-  
  
Sakura-jr17: I don't like McDonalds...  
  
Luckyducky7too: Hope you enjoyed the chappy ^^! Thanx for reviewing.  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: Thanx a bunch!  
  
JadesRose: Ya I wish I could find a necklace set like that...I've never seen any anywhere...Thanx for the compliment. Hope you loved this chapter just as much as the fourth ^.^  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: Hey *coughJazakum-Allahu-Khairancough* heh ^^; We wish we could jump into the story ^.^ Especially Betrayed! Hohohohohoho^o^hohohoho! SEIYAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
KawaiiCherryBlossomWarior: Hey I like your name ^_^! And sorry but we can't e-mail you unless you e-mail us stating that you want us to inform you when we update. And thanx for adding me to your fav's list ^_^!  
  
Kan-chan: YAY KAN-CHAN! Yes I wish I had one of those necklace sets! And it IS a miracle that he accepted Syaoran. But then again he realised how happy Sakura is with him! YAY^.^  
  
  
Remember:  
Lots of reviews=Inspiration  
Inspiration=More chapters  
More chapters=More story  
  
So let us know if you like what we have so far by submitting a review *hint hint*. Arigatou!!!  
  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. Ja ^_~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. It all belongs to the wonderful and highly respected CLAMP. The only thing I own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: This story is written by both me and one of my best friends (aka Sakura-chan).  
  
Summary: Syaoran has gone...he told Sakura that he had to go train since he's the prince of China. He promises to be back in a year...it's been two years...  
  
  
  
Forgotten  
Chapter 6  
  
  
#In Japan#  
  
Sakura heard the mail man pull up infront of her house. Ever since Syaoran had left, she'd sit on the porch and wait for the mail man to come. It had been nearly a month and still no word from Syaoran. But she was still determined and wasn't about to give up. Sakura ran up to the van.  
  
"Konnichi wa," she greeted the mail man, smiling. "Anything for me?"  
  
The young man smiled back. "Actually yes," he replied. "I believe there is something from China for you. Sakura right?" He asked, holding the envelope out among some other things.  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up and she nodded, ignoring all the other mail and taking the envelope on top. She ran inside and ripped it open. It read:   
  
  
April 29th  
My dear sweet Sakura,  
  
How's everything going lately? I hope it's all great and you're doing well. I'm sorry about not writing sooner, but my training masters hardly give me any free time. I'm supposed to be asleep at the moment but I found that writing you a letter is more important. I can't really tell you what's going on over here because this letter might be intercepted at some point. Plus I would be beat if I were to say any more. But I want you to know that I am doing great and I really miss you like crazy. Actually I think I would have already gone crazy if it weren't for this picture of you that I hid with me. They took away all my other ones. They said it was part of the training. But still, I can't stop thinking about you and wishing that I was with you right this moment. I can't wait to see you once again...to hold you in my arms...to hear your laughter. I will try to get them to let me call you sometime. So far I have no access to any sort of computer and so I can't check my e-mail or anything of the sort. They also took my laptop...infact, they took almost everything that would remind me of Japan. I find that quite wierd but the elders say that they are only trying to prepare me to be a fit leader. Well that's about all I can write at the moment. I just heard one of the masters coughing...meaning any minute now he's going to come in and check on me to see if I'm asleep. I love you so very much. I shall return to you soon, my love.  
  
  
Sakura held the letter close and sighed. She then ran up to her room and began to write.  
  
  
#In China#  
  
Syaoran stumbled into his dark room and shut the door. He was bruised all over from the intense training he had just gone through. He collapsed on the bed and heard some paper crunch. He instantly shot up and realised he had layed on some kind of envelope thing. He picked it up and walked over to the front of the room, switching the light on. His heart jumped when he noticed Sakura's handwriting on the envelope. He flipped it over to rip it open but saw that it was already open.  
  
"Those bastards read my letter!" He whispered to no one in particular. He pulled out the paper and read:  
  
  
May 18th  
Dearest Syaoran,  
  
I was extremely happy when I got the letter from you. Even though it looked like it was open before and then resealed, I was still very happy. Everything is going well over here, except for the fact that you're not with me. I really miss you and think of you often. I'm counting down the days till we can see eachother again. I feel lonely now that you're not with me. I felt safe and secure when you were around, but now I feel vulnerable at most times. Everyone seems to try and comfort me but it's not really helping much. The only thing keeping me going is the thought of you returning to me and the pictures I have of us and the ones of you. Speaking of pictures, I don't understand why they took your pictures away, but I thought I'd send you some. So I included three pictures with this letter. 1 of them is a group shot of: Touya, Yukito, Me and Tomoyo. And the one standing to the left of Tomoyo is her boyfriend, Eriol. The other 2 are of both of us. I hope you like them and I hope they'll let you keep them. I'm sorry to hear about your laptop and your belongings. I had sent you about 13 e-mails and wondered why you never replied, but now I know. I see no reason in them doing this to you. Well, Touya is yelling for me to come down and have dinner before it gets cold. I just want you to know that I love you so much and I can't wait to see you again. My heart aches for you now, more than ever. Please come home soon.  
  
  
Syaoran sighed happily and reached into the envelope to pull out the pictures. But the thing was, there were no pictures. Infuriated, Syaoran flung the door open and ran down the hall where the master of the masters resided. He banged on the door.  
  
"Why did you read my letter Ryu?!" He yelled out, still banging on the door. "And why did you take my pictures?! ANSWER ME DAMNIT!!!"  
  
The door swung open to reveal a tall, black-haired, black-eyed muscular guy. He glared at Syaoran.  
  
"You should be grateful we actually let you read one of the letters," he sneered, slapping Syaoran across the face.  
  
"What do you mean ONE OF THE LETTERS?!" Screamed the young amber-eyed man. "They are mine! You took all my things away and now you won't even let me read all the letters? I train hard everyday from sunrise, till well after sundown. The only thing keeping me going is the letters FROM THE GIRL I LOVE! And now I have no pictures left cause someone snuck into my room while I was training, and stole the last one I had of her!!!"  
  
Ryu shook his head. "Weakling. You need a woman to keep living, is that what you're saying?"  
  
"Not just any woman," spat Syaoran. "She's my fiancee and I love her deeply. I live for her, I breath for her."  
  
"If you expect to one day become the leader of China, I suggest you forget of this Japanese freak," he sneered.  
  
Syaoran attempted to punch him in the stomach, but the man caught hold of his hand and flung him backwards, causing him to crash to the floor. He looked up at the man now looming over him.  
  
"She's not a freak and I will never forget her! If I have to, I will disown my title to be with her," whispered Syaoran, shaking with anger. His mouth earned him a strong kick to the stomach that made him fly down the hall and hit the wall on the opposite side.  
  
"You have no choice. Now, not another word. Get to your room and go to sleep. If you do something like this ever again, I will make sure that you do not get any of her letters, or send her any," and with that, the guy retreated back into his room and shut the door. Syaoran slowly got up and walked to his room, using the wall for some support. He collapsed onto the chair next to the desk and pulled out some paper and a pen.  
  
  
#In Japan#  
  
Sakura had fallen asleep on the porch, and was carried in by Touya. He put her in her bed and went downstairs to cook some food.  
  
"She really misses him. I can't stand seeing her out there everyday, waiting for a letter. She's been so depressed lately. I wonder why he doesn't write her more often," he said, turning to Yukito who was sitting on one of the counters in the kitchen.  
  
"Well I heard that Chinese training is very tough. Horribly tough. I've been told that the masters have no feelings and don't care for their students feelings."  
  
"I don't think that's possible, Yukito," sighed Touya, opening one of the drawers. Yukito shrugged and jumped off the counter.  
  
"Anything is possible Touya. Anywho, I guess I should get going now. My grandpa needs me to help him repair the shelf in the main room," he said, walking towards the front door.  
  
"Hey while you're at it, you think you can check the mail real quick?" Asked Touya, cutting up some tomatoes.  
  
"Sure thing. I'll be right back," the other boy called out, pulling the door open. A couple of seconds later he rushed back in, excited. "Touya! Sakura got a letter from Syaoran!" He eclaimed, rushing over to the taller guy.  
  
"This is perfect! This'll hopefully boost her spirit."  
  
  
#Half an hour later#  
  
Sakura sat up in bed, stretching and yawning. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock. ~3 o'clock. OH MY GOD THE MAIL MAN!~ She thought, jumping out of bed and racing downstairs. But before she could reach the door, Touya stepped in front of her, grinning.  
  
"Touya! Did the mail man get here already?! Did I miss him? Did you check the mail box yet?!" She asked, talking rather fast, her eyes darting from Touya to the front door. Her brother pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
"Calm down Sakura. Here," he said handing her the envelope. "It's from Syaoran."  
  
Sakura slowly took the envelope and flipped it over, taking a look at the address. Her eyes filled up with tears of happiness and she hugged Touya. She then raced up to her room and slammed the door. She read:  
  
  
June 22nd  
Dear love,  
  
Training is harder than ever and it's even harder that I am away from you. I have decided to disown my title as a Prince. I shall talk to the elders after I finish writing this, and inform them of my decision. I love you more than anything in this world and I would give anything to be with you. So I hope to come home soon and be with you once again. I'm glad to hear that Tomoyo has a boyfriend but I'm sorry to hear of your depression. Especially when I know that I am the cause of that depression. I should have never left you. I should have stayed with you at any cost. I now know my mistake and will never make it again. I love you so much, no words could ever describe it. I hope to be with you shortly. I must go talk to the elders now. Please continue to wait for me.  
  
  
Sakura's eyes filled up with tears once again. But suddenly something hit her. ~This letter was written over a month ago...He should have gotten here by now. Maybe he decided to stay there after all and sent a letter stating so, but it has yet to arrive. Or maybe the elders said he had no choice but to continue the training~ she thought, pulling out some paper and her favorite pen.  
  
  
#In China#  
  
Ryu burst out laughing.  
  
"Poor girl," he said, opening the last drawer of the file cabinet in his room. It was stacked nearly to the top with letters that began with 'Dear Syaoran' or 'Syaoran my love'. He added another, dated July 30th with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' written at the top, to the pile of letters and shut the drawer. "Your dear fiancee no longer remembers you, and yet you continue to send him letters. How sweet," he smirked, walking over to his bed and laying down.  
  
-Flashback-  
Syaoran walked into the room.  
  
"I have decided that I don't want to be the prince of China. Especially if it involves me not being able to see nor communicate verbally with my dear fiancee. I refuse to go on training, and demand that you send me back to Japan," announced the young man, slamming his hand down on the desk Ryu was sitting behind. The big guy sighed and shook his head, snapping his fingers. Syaoran was instantly grabbed by three men who had been standing in the shadows of the dark room.  
  
"I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this," he said, standing up. He walked over to where Syaoran was struggling against the three men. Ryu slipped his hand in his pocket. "Hold him down," he spoke, retrieving an injection needle from it.  
  
Syaoran's eyes grew wide and struggled even harder. But the three men were too strong and were able to hold him down.  
  
"Let me go you sick bastards! Get away from me!" He yelled, trying desperately to pull free.  
  
"Quit moving! The more you move the more it'll hurt," informed Ryu, grabbing a hold of Syaoran's hair.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Sneered the young man, trying to pull back. The raven-eyed guy ignored his question, and pulled his head downwards, exposing the back of his neck. He injected the needle into a certain area off to the side, and pressed down on the top, watching as the bluish liquid drained out of the bottle. The boy collapsed.  
  
"Take him to his room and retrieve all his belongings. Anything that would give him a hint of his past, bring it to me. Leave nothing," ordered Ryu. The three men nodded and exited the room.  
-End Flashback-  
  
"We shall finally have our perfect and fearless leader. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue Moon: *sniff* Poor Syaoran...poor Sakura...Now it all gets extra interesting...and harder to write ;_; Please review!  
  
  
Reviews-  
  
Kan-chan: YAY KAN-CHAN! I dunno why but I always feel like screaming that when I get a review from you. And yes the story is kinda officially starting now ^^; It's kinda harder to write the story now and I didn't like this chapter too much. There was something missing from it. Oh well I hope you enjoyed it ^.^ Thanx for the review!  
  
luckyducky7too: There can never be too many exclamation marks ^_~ Except if it's all in a row and makes the review page keep going side-ways ^^; Anywho! I hope you liked this chappy...although I didn't...not too much anyways  
  
kawaiisakura: Everything is explained in due time...so now you know how Syaoran forgot her! Yes it's so sad *cries* But if there was no sadness, then people wouldn't appreciate the happiness. I like all the romance parts in it too. It makes me wanna jump into my own story (as one of my friends put it). Oh well...  
  
midnight-wisher: Thank you! *hugs*  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^.^  
  
KawaiiCherryBlossomWarior: ^.^ Thanx. About my e-mail not being in my profile. It's because I already get too much mail as it is ^^; So I don't want to cramp up my e-mail. AnYwHo I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
JadesRose: YAY! So how do you like it so far? Your comments/slight criticsm mean alot to me ^^; Lemme know. And I haven't found/seen any of those necklaces ;_;  
  
  
Remember:  
Lots of reviews=Inspiration  
Inspiration=More chapters  
More chapters=More story  
  
So let us know if you like what we have so far by submitting a review *hint hint*. Arigatou!!!  
  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. Ja ^_~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. It all belongs to the wonderful and highly respected CLAMP. The only thing I own is the plot/storyline.  
______________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Gomen for not posting sooner! I've been having trouble with FF.net...it won't upload properly anymore...I can only keep one blank line between every thing, which is why it doesn't look as neat as before...FF.net won't let ther be more than one blank line...it's quite odd...Hope you like the chapter though ^.^  
______________________________________________  
  
Summary: Syaoran has gone...he told Sakura that he had to go train since he's the prince of China. He promises to be back in a year...it's been two years...  
______________________________________________  
  
Forgotten  
Chapter 7  
_________  
  
#Over a year later#  
  
Touya knocked on Sakura's bedroom door, before slowly turning the knob and pushing it opened. The room was dark, and he looked around 'till he spotted his sister on the bed.  
  
"You have to eat something Sakura. You haven't eaten anything since the day before yesterday," he reasoned, walking towards her.  
  
Sakura lifted her head and saw the contents on the plate. ~Syaoran's favorite food,~ she thought as she broke down crying once again.  
  
Touya put the plate on the nightstand and sat next to Sakura, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"It's alright Sakura. Don't worry, I'm sure Syaoran will come back for you," soothed Touya. ~He better come back!!~ He thought.  
  
"But...what if something bad happened to him?! He was supposed to be here by now! And if he got held back, he would have called or written or something, to explain it all," she sobbed, crying harder.  
  
"Sakura, you know how hard they're working him. Maybe some more prince stuff came up and he isn't able to write or call because of everything he's got to do," explained Touya, leaning over to pick up the plate of food. "Now here, you better eat this. I don't want you getting sick."  
  
Sakura's sobs slowly subsided. She took the plate from her brother and slowly began to eat some of the food. The phone rang and Touya quickly got up.  
  
"You keep eating. I'll get that," he said as he walked out into the hallway and picked up the phone hanging on the wall. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Touya, is Sakura there?" Came Tomoyo's voice from the other line.  
  
"Ya she's here," he replied, looking over to Sakura's door.  
  
"Can I talk to her?"  
  
"Sure, why not. Hold on," said Touya as he walked back into his sisters room, holding the phone out to her. "If you need anything, let me know," he said before exiting the room and shutting the door.  
  
"Hey Sakura," smiled Tomoyo. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," sighed Sakura. "Just thinking about some things. Hey, do you think you can come over?"  
  
"Now?" Asked the raven haired girl.  
  
"Please? If you can that is."  
  
"Sure thing Sakura. I'll be over in no time," smiled Tomoyo before hanging up.  
  
#13 minutes later#  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
Touya got up to answer the door but before he could reach it, Sakura had beat him to it.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo," she smiled, grabbing her best friend by the arm and pulling her inside.  
  
"Hey. Hi Touya," smiled the purple eyed girl before she was dragged up the stairs and into Sakura's room by what seemed like a semi-happy Sakura.  
  
~Er...That's wierd...Wasn't Sakura crying a while ago?~ Though Touya, confused. ~Oh well. She's happy now,~ he shrugged. He went over to the sofa and sat down, going through his homework.  
  
#Up in Sakura's room#  
  
"So what's up? I got here as fast as I could," said Tomoyo, sitting on the bed.  
  
Sakura sat down next to her. "Well, I was thinking about Syaoran and how I haven't heard from him for over a year now. Not even on my birthday, and he's never forgotten about my birthday," she said, her voice quivering a bit.  
  
"I know...well what do you have in mind?" Asked Tomoyo, intent on helping in anyway she can.  
  
"Well...I wanna go look for him. I feel like something is wrong and that he needs me!" Exclaimed Sakura, her eyes watering. Tomoyo leaned over and hugged Sakura. "I...I love him Tomoyo. And I wanna go find him," she said, tears running down her face.  
  
"But you can't go Sakura. Especially not by your self...Plus you promise Syaoran you'd wait for him, and-"  
  
"-and what Tomoyo?! He promised he'd be back in a year but something's keeping him from fulfilling his promise! I'm going to find him Tomoyo! I will," Sakura said firmly.  
  
"Well then...Since I promised I'd look out for you, and seeing how you're not going to change your mind, I guess I'll be going with you if no one else can," sighed Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura looked down at her engagement ring and grabbed a hold of her half of the cherry blossom necklace. She turned to her best friend.  
  
"I will find him Tomoyo. I will do everything and anything in my power," she whispered, "to find him."   
  
Sakura got up and walked out of the room and down the stairs with Tomoyo right behind her. She walked up to Touya and snatched the worksheet out of his hand, putting it on the coffee table.  
  
"I want to go look for Syaoran," she said firmly.  
  
Touya shot up. "WHAT?! You're being stupid Sakura!!! You can't just throw this in my face because you feel like it! Plus you gotta sit down and think about it!!!"  
  
Sakura sighed and sat down. "I've already thought about it. I've been thinking about it for sometime now. I wanna see him again, that's all I know. I wanna see that he's okay and doing fine. So please, I'm begging you! Please lemme go! At least to see him! Please?!"  
  
Touya sighed and sat back down, looking at Sakura's tear-streaked face.   
  
"Sakura," he said sadly.  
  
"Please?" She begged, fresh tears running down her face. Touya moved over to where Sakura was and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't. I can't let you go to China. You're just going to have to continue waiting for him, even though you've waited for so long, you have to be tought and keep it up till he comes back for you," explained Touya, sadness flickering in his eyes.  
  
Sakura roughly pulled away and ran upstairs and into her room. She slammed the door and fell on the bed, crying harder than ever.  
  
#Meanwhile, Downstairs#  
  
"That damn gaki, what the hell is his deal. He hasn't written Sakura anything for over a year!!" Yelled Touya, slamming the book he had been reading shut, before slamming it yet again onto the table.  
  
"Chill Touya, maybe something happened and he can't write or call Sakura at the moment," reasoned Tomoyo, sighing as she took a seat next to Touya.  
  
"I hate seeing her like this, it really hurts me knowing that she's hurting. I mean, Sakura is the type that is all happy and cheery all the time...well, almost all the time," Touya whispered, looking over to Tomoyo.  
  
~Maybe we should let Sakura go look for Syaoran, I could keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't run into any trouble or get hurt,~ thought Tomoyo. She turned to look at Touya and began to say something only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. Touya threw her an apologetic look before making his way to the front door. He unlocked it and pulled it open to reveal an extremely happy Yukito.  
  
"Hey Touya, I have some news you won't believe. It's like a dream come true!" He grinned, walking into the livingroom, only to have another set of eyes staring back at him, somewhat surprised.  
  
"Hey, Yukito," said Tomoyo, flashing a friendly smile.  
  
"Hey! Great you're here too! Now both of you can hear the good news," he smiled, sitting on the arm of the couch. Touya locked the door and made his way to where the other two were, settling himself next to Tomoyo.  
  
"So what's this news?"Touya asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to China for a week for some school assignment," grinned Yukito, adjusting his glasses. "You know I've been dying to go there! So many interesting things!"  
  
"That's great," exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"Your going to China?" Touya asked, trying desperately not to get his hopes up.   
  
~Maybe Sakura can go after all?~ He thought.  
  
"Yeah, why? What's up?" asked his best friend.  
  
Looking over to Tomoyo, Touya could tell she was probably thinking what he was thinking.  
  
"Do you think you could help us out with something?" he requested...somewhat uneasy of the fact that he's asking for such a huge favor that lays alot of responsibility on his friend.  
  
"Sure, I'll try to at least. What is it?" Yukito asked, smiling at both of them, waiting for one or the other to respond.  
  
Tomoyo launched into the whole Sakura and Syaoran thing, explaining how down Sakura was feeling and how much she missed her beloved. The whole issue about the letters and how the green-eyed girl seemed to be growing paler and paler as well as thinner.  
  
"So you wanna know if she could come along when I go to China?" he asked, more to himself than the other two. He seemed to be contemplating the issue.  
  
"Yes, that's pretty much it. And don't worry about any costs, I'll talk to my mother about it," spoke Tomoyo, desperately hoping he'd agree.  
  
"Well sure! I would love to take her to China if it means getting her back to her old cheeful self!"  
  
With that settled, all three got up as if on cue, and headed for the stairs, Yukito leading the way. They stopped infront of Sakura's bedroom door and waited for an answer to Yukito's knock. Hearing nothing but silence, he knocked again.   
  
"Is she asleep or something?" Asked Yukito, puzzled as to why there was no answer.  
  
"I'm not sure...could be. After I told her she couldn't go to China, she ran up here and slammed the door," explained Touya, slowly pushing the door open and scanning the bed. Realising she wasn't on it, he scanned the rest of the room, spotting her huddled in a corner, tears pouring down her face as she held on to her Syaoran Teddy Bear.  
  
"Sakura! Are you okay? What's wrong, what happened?" Touya asked in a soft tone, walking over to where his younger sister sat.  
  
Switching the light on, Tomoyo made her way over to her best friend, putting and arm around her shoulders.  
  
Yukito ended up sitting on the bed, not bothering to hide the tears in his eyes, as he watched the girl he considered a sister, cry her heart out as her brother hugged her and kept asking her to tell him what was wrong.  
  
~I'll help you find him Sakura! No matter what, I will help bring you two back together!~ thought Yukito.  
  
"I want to see Syaoran! I want to hug him, feel him in my arms. I want to be with him again! But I don't know if I ever can cause I'm not sure if he's even alive anymore!!!" Sakura burst out, snuggling the bear closer as if protectively.  
  
Not being able to take it anymore, Yukito slid off the bed and onto the floor next to the green-eyed girl, taking a hold of her arms and giving them a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Sakura, I have something to tell you. It's really good news," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, looking up at him as she wiped her eyes. She grabbed the tissue her brother had been holding out for her.  
  
"I'm going to China Sakura. And Touya's decided you can go with me so you can find Syaoran!" Exclaimed Yukito, smiling widely.  
  
The words were barely out of his mouth when Sakura pulled him into a hug, all but squeezing the life out of him. Pulling away, she looked at Touya then at Tomoyo, her eyes expressing her gratitude more than her words could ever.  
  
"I'm really going to China?!" Sakura asked, having a hard time believing everything.  
  
"Yes you are. Maybe now we can see and hear the old Sakura again?" Touya smiled. She got up and hugged him with all her strength, doing the same to Tomoyo afterwards.  
  
"Thank you Yukito, Touya and Tomoyo. I won't forget this ever! I owe you all more than you'll ever know...So! When do we leave?" She asked, clapping her hands, obviously in high spirits.  
  
"Tomorrow at noon, so be ready," announced Yukito in somewhat of a joking tone, although they all know the time set WAS in fact 12pm.  
  
"Yukito, I would like to talk to you about a few things. So let's leave the girls alone to discuss whatever they need to," Touya said as he exited the room with Yukito close by.  
______________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Well...this chapter was kinda hard...although Sakura-chan did most of the work...hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!  
______________________________________________  
  
Reviews-  
  
sK: Thanx!  
  
Cindy: Yes we all hope for a happy ending ^.^ thanx for the review.  
  
kawaiisakura: Aaaaawwwww *sniff* thanx *sniff*  
  
Jazzy: Yes! VERY EEEEEEEVIL! Thanx for the comment!  
  
babyg2988: *sniff* Poor S&S! We shall avenge this cruelty! I think...hehehe  
  
s.c.a.r.l.e.t: A medicine to forget the past would be great *sigh* But this was a poison...  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: *pats on shoulder* it's alright...no need to cry...Hope this chappy gave you hope...  
  
KawaiiCherryBlossomWarior: Uooooooh you bet you know? Well maybe you do maybe you don't ^^; Thanx for the review none-the-less  
  
JadesRose: Who said they'll rescue him?! Just kidding ^^! Or am I...?  
  
WuffieLuver: Hmmm...InnerGoku wants five minutes with him eh?! *snaps fingers and watches as Ryu is shoved into the room* There you go...five minutes begins...NOW!  
  
red cherry blossom: *sniff* you really think so? That this is one of the best you've read?! ARIGATO *bursts out crying*  
  
luckyducky7too: I never get tired of people asking me to update soon! But I don't appreciate the ones who demand it...i like the 'please' before the phrase. Please write more reviews! MORE! *Is greedy when it comes to reviews...wants to hog up all the reviews* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!  
  
Hanamaru285: Sorry but I can't inform you unless you email me ^^; gomen gomen...I would but I don't have the time to hunt down everyones e-mail address...Thanx for the review! Hope you find your way back here whenever you need/want to ^^!  
  
Kan-chan: YAY! KAN-CHAN! Eeekk that name is cute ya know? It rhymes! You love my stories tonz and I love your reviews tonz! More reviews please! *chants* MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE!  
  
Victoria V.: Thanx!  
  
Sharon: Oh I didn't take it as if you're rude. You're quite right! If you rush, everything will seem to turn out all jumbled up and squashed together!  
  
hyperhottie213: O.O;; umm...well I updated ^^! Hope you liked the chappy!  
  
Inuyashachic515: Uoooooh and Inuyasha fan! Heehee! Thanxiez!  
  
S+S4ever: S&S FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYA! Thanx for the review *cheesy smile*  
  
GoddessDivine: You know, only a few of the reviews I get in through e-mail get passed onto Sakura-chan. And yours was one of them. I tend to be freaky and crazy when I review or when I'm really excited and all ^_^!!! I really loved your review. *Puts you on Favorite Reviewers list*  
  
Bloodlust Night: Uooooooh *points at the name* me like! Your name reminds me of vampires and I luv vampires...not those common ones everyone talks about _ Not the ones that if bitten by, you turn into a vampire...Well that doesn't really matter...Thanx for the review! Oh and now I gotta run before my mom finds out I'm online at this hour and kills me _  
______________________________________________  
  
Remember:  
Lots of reviews=Inspiration  
Inspiration=More chapters  
More chapters=More story  
  
So let us know if you like what we have so far by submitting a review *hint hint*. Arigatou!!!  
______________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. Ja ^_~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. It all belongs to the wonderful and highly respected CLAMP. The only thing I own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: This story is written by both me and one of my best friends (aka Sakura-chan).  
  
Summary: Syaoran has gone...he told Sakura that he had to go train since he's the prince of China. He promises to be back in a year...it's been two years...  
________________________________  
  
Forgotten  
Chapter 8  
________  
  
#China#  
  
Screams of pain drift from the training room, sounds of a struggle follow close after until there is a big thud.  
  
"Now, Prince Syaoran...You are fearless, strong and fast. You are now ready," Ryu laughed evilly as he hoisted himself off the floor, pain shooting throughout his entire body.  
  
Syaoran had finally managed to beat his Master Trainer down, meaning he has finally earned full control of the castle and prince privileges.  
  
"It's about time you called me Prince Syaoran. Hell, I've been training my ass off for god knows how long!" Spat Syaoran, turning his back on Ryu and walking out of the room.  
  
~I'm going out tonight,~ he though as he made his way to his bedroom door. ~I don't care what the hell he says! I've been locked up in this god-forsaken mansion for an eternity!~  
  
Syaoran pulled his sweat-soaked shirt over his head, exposing his chiseled front.  
  
"And now for a shower," he said to himself, stepping into the bathroom and slamming the door.  
  
#Airport in China#  
  
"Hey Yukito, I think that's our luggage," yelled Sakura, tugging on Yukito's shirt and pointing towards a couple of small suitcases. He caught sight of them and hurried over, grabbing all three in one swift movement.  
  
"Go wait outside Sakura-chan, I'll be there in a second. I just need to check something real quick," explained Yukito, setting the bags on the floor next to him and stretching, before bending down to inspect the bags.  
  
~I wonder if Syaoran looks the same?~ thought Sakura as she walked out, giggling.  
  
Yukito soon came out and stood next to the brightly smiling girl.  
  
"Well Sakura-chan, we're here!" He grinned, looking around. "Let's check into the hotel and then grab a bite to eat, sound good?"  
  
"Sure thing! I'm really hungry anyways. And I can't wait to see Syaoran again!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
A cab pulled up right in front of them, the driver popping the trunk before he stopped completely. He said something in Chinese, causing Sakura to turn to Yukito, a questioning look on her face.  
  
"He's telling us to hurry up and get our luggage in the back and hop in cause the traffic is getting worse by the second," explained Yukito as he put their suitcases in the trunk.  
  
"I thought he said something like that..." mumbled Sakura, climbing into the cab.  
  
#Five Minutes Later#  
  
Yukito slammed the trunk shut and watched as the driver zoomed off. He picked up the bags and nodded towards the big building in front of them.  
  
"We're going to be staying THERE?" Asked Sakura, hardly believing her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan wanted us staying at the best of the best. It is quite huge...Almost like a castle. Well, come on," he said, making his way towards the building.  
  
Upon entering the hotel, both pairs of eyes grew wide. The front room was huge and extremely fancy yet very elegant at the same time.  
  
Yukito walked up to the front desk and began talking in Chinese. The woman nodded and disappeared behind a door in the back, reappearing with two keys. She handed them to Yukito and said something, smiling and nodding all the while.  
  
~That word means 'room'...that means 'key'...that means 'you're welcome'...that means 'on the right'.....Oh I wish I knew more Chinese!~ thought Sakura, still trying to make out what the two were saying.  
  
"Alright! Come along Sakura. She said the elevators were down the hall and then to the right, let's go," he informed her, picking up their bags and walking away.  
  
They got on the elevator and Yukito pressed a button that looked like it had the number '3' on it.  
  
"Oh! Gomen! I forgot you don't know Chinese. Okay, this button is the--"  
  
"Lobby," said Sakura matter-of-factly.  
  
"Right...How'd you know?"  
  
"Ever since I started thinking of coming here, I began learning what I could about China and all," she smiled.  
  
"That's great. But if you need any help just ask me, alright? I've been studying about China for years, hoping that one day I'd be able to go...and now here I am!"  
  
*DING*  
  
The elevator doors swung open and Yukito led Sakura down the hallway, taking a left and then a right before stopping in front of a door with what looked like the number '228' written at the top.  
  
"Okay, this is your room," explained Yukito, unlocking the door before handing her the key. He walked in and set two of the bags down at the foot of the bed. "My room is the one right across from this one. So if you need anything, just let me know. Now get ready, we'll be going to eat in a few minutes," he said, walking out the room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
#At Syaoran's#  
  
Syaoran got out of the shower, pulling on a pair of black slacks and a dark-green turtleneck sweater. He slipped a pair of socks on and put his shoes on, grabbing his wallet and keys off the dresser he looked up into the mirror, running his fingers through his messy bed-like hair.  
  
He made his way out of the room only to be intercepted by Ryu.  
  
"Prince Syaoran, where do you think you're going?" He asked, grabbing a hold of the younger boy's arm.  
  
"Out!" He said in a loud and firm tone, yanking his arm free and walking off.  
  
"Fine. Just be back before midnight," Ryu called after him. Syaoran raised an arm in agreement and slammed the front door shut.  
  
~What to do now?~ he thought as he hopped into his black T-top car and started it up. He cranked up the volume to the radio, blaring the music.  
  
~What do normal teenagers do on a Saturd--~ his thoughts were interrupted by the growling of his stomach.   
  
"Well I guess I'll go eat first and think of what to do while I'm pigging out," he grinned, happy to be out of the mansion.  
  
#At The Hotel#  
  
"Sakura, are you ready to go?" Yukito asked, knocking on the door.  
  
"I'm almost done, just a minute," she yelled, pulling her long hair up into a ponytail while racing out of the bathroom.  
  
After putting on her wide-legged blue jeans and a pink shirt, she shut the light and threw the door open.   
  
"Let's go," she smiled.  
  
They walked over to the elevators and punched the button. As they waited for it to stop at their floor, Sakura looked up at Yukito with a puzzled expression.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" He asked with concern.  
  
"How am I going to find Syaoran? I don't even know where to start looking for him," she replied sadly.  
  
"We will find him, don't worry. I'll help in anyway I can," he offered with a smile.  
  
The elevator doors swung open and they both stepped in, Yukito pressing the lobby button.  
  
~Syaoran, where are you at? Will I be able to find you?~  
  
*DING*  
  
The elevator doors opened, they walked out and looked at each other.  
  
"Do you know a place to eat or are we eating what they have here?" Asked Sakura, totally confused.  
  
"Yes I do. Believe me, we won't get lost. I talked to the lady at the front desk and she gave me directions to this place called Sushi Palace. But don't worry, it's not ALL sushi," he laughed reassuringly, hoping to calm her down.  
  
"Why do they have a place like that here, when sushi is a Japanese dish?"  
  
"Well...A lot of people around here love sushi I guess..." shrugged Yukito, not really knowing nor caring.  
  
"Well how far is it from here?" Asked Sakura as they exited the building.  
  
"Not far at all. Infact, the lady said it was right around the block. It should come into view when we turn that corner over there," he pointed a somewhat long way down the sidewalk.  
  
#Syaoran#  
  
~I heard the Sushi Palace ass a good place to eat. I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out real quick,~ thought Syaoran, speeding up a bit.   
  
~What's this?~ he wondered, turning the radio up even louder.  
  
(A/N: Obviously we don't know any Chinese songs or lyrics/translations to one, so we're using the lyrics to "She's all I ever had" by Ricky Martin. Just pretend there's a Chinese version of the song ^^; Gomen)  
  
Here I am  
Broken wings  
Quiet thoughts  
Unspoken dreams  
Here I am  
Alone again  
And I need her now  
To hold my hand  
  
~What the hell? What's this feeling? As if the song applies to me in some way...~ he thought.  
  
CHORUS:  
She's all, she's all I ever had  
She's the air I breathe  
She's all, she's all I ever had  
  
It's the way she makes me feel  
It's the only thing that's real  
It's the way she understands  
She's my lover, she's my friend  
And when I look into her eyes  
It's the way I feel inside  
Like the man I want to be  
She's all I ever need  
  
~But that can't be...I've never been in love...My life was always the training...Or was it?~ he tried recalling anything that happened to him the year before, but couldn't.  
  
So much time  
So much pain (but)  
There's one thing  
That still remains (It's the)  
The way she cared  
The love we shared  
And through it all  
She's always been there  
  
She's all, she's all I ever had  
In a world so cold, so empty  
She's all, she's all I ever had  
  
It's the way she makes me feel  
It's the only thing that's real  
It's the way she understands  
She's my lover, she's my friend  
And when I look into her eyes  
It's the way I feel inside  
Like the man I want to be  
She's all I ever need.  
  
He pulled up to the restaurant, parking the car. He sat there for a while, thinking.  
  
"Why the hell can't I remember anything that happened to me before all the damn training? Did I lose my memory somehow? What in hell is this?!" He screamed, hitting the steering wheel out of anger and confusion. "Why can't I remember anything?!" He growled through clenched teeth.  
  
Letting his hand slide off the wheel and by his side, he took a few, deep, calming breaths before getting out of the car and shutting the door.  
  
Walking up to the front of the building, he noticed a beautiful girl and a some-what short guy walking alongside the building. He had a feeling she was more than just a gorgeous girl, but didn't know why. Not thinking too much of who and why, he swung the door open and walked in, picking a table near one of the windows and taking a seat.  
  
#Sakura and Yukito#  
  
"Well, here we are!" Smiled Yukito, holding the door open for Sakura. She walked in and was met with a waiter almost instantly.  
  
The young lady guided both to a table near one of the windows and placed two menus on the table. She nodded and said something before rushing off.  
  
Sakura didn't sit down, but instead walked around a bit, admiring every little thing. She was too busy looking at everything but what was in front of her, and ended up running into someone. She stumbled back, grabbing onto a nearby table to keep from falling.  
  
"Watch where you're going," came the man's deep voice as he turned around to face whoever had bumped into him.  
  
"SYAORAN!" Exclaimed Sakura, quickly getting up and hugging the guy.  
  
"What the hell is with you lady?" He asked, pulling away. "And how do you know my name?"  
  
"Haha very funny Syaoran. It's me, Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Whatever. I don't care what your name is and I don't know you," he replied coolly, turning around and walking off.   
Sakura grabbed a hold of his arm, stopping him from going any further and turned him to face her.  
  
"What's the matter Syaoran?" She asked, confused as to why he was being rude.  
  
"Shit lady. You might be pretty but you're obviously insane," he spat, pulling his arm free. He turned and swung the door open, walking out quickly.  
  
Tears began to flow down Sakura's face as she ran out the restaurant, towards where Syaoran was unlocking his car door.  
  
"What happened to you? Did you forget me, Syaoran? Did you?" She whispered, hugging herself.  
  
"How can I forget you when I don't even KNOW you!" He exclaimed, frustrated at the fact that his mind seemed not to know her yet his heart kept skipping a beat whenever she said his name.  
  
He climbed into the car and shut the door, zooming off as fast as possible.  
  
Sakura slowly fell to the ground, crying silently.  
______________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Alrighty then...so that's that. Chapter 8 COMPLETE! WOOHOOO! Hope ya'll liked it!  
______________________________________  
  
Reviews-  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: Hope you liked the chappy! Even though it was sad ;_; Don't forget to review!  
  
^-^Miko^-^: Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!  
  
Danielle Ngo: MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS! MORE REVIEWS!  
  
GoddessDivine: Aaaawww I love all your reviews *sniffles* they make me so happy. I hope you like the way this is turning out! Thanx bunches ^^!  
  
red cherry blossom: Ehehehehehehe...hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones to come! Don't forget to review! REVIEW! The story depends on it ^_~  
  
Hanamaru285: Er...no comment, until i know what "ocntibneu son" means...  
  
Sharon: Thanx! Hope you liked this one as well ^.^  
  
kawaiisakura: Gomen gomen...I didn't mean to wait so long before updating...it's just there's alot going on and things just seem to be piling up (for me and Sakura-chan). Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
hyperhottie213: Review review review!  
  
luckyducky7too: Thanx! And sorry about the suspense...and yes it's done intentionally *runs and hides from all the glares and tomatoes*  
  
Animegoddess: Gomen ne! It's just in my blood to torture people (with suspense) every opportunity i can! BTW, thanx for the review!  
______________________________________  
  
Remember:  
Lots of reviews=Inspiration  
Inspiration=More chapters  
More chapters=More story  
  
So let us know if you like what we have so far by submitting a review *hint hint*. Arigato!!!  
  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. Ja ^_~ 


	9. Gomen Nasai!

Yue Moon: I'm sorry everyone but I need a break from all this writing. No I am not giving up on you or letting you guys down (at least I hope I'm not). I just need a break to think things over, about the story, my life and certain friends who push things, thinking they're helping. Don't worry I'll have an interesting chapter up before ya know it. I just need some time. Maybe a week or a month. But not exceeding a month. I hope you can all cope with that. Thanx bunches! 


	10. Chapter 9 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. It all belongs to the wonderful and highly respected CLAMP. The only thing I own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: Gomen, I know it's really short! But I'm still on my break! I just figured I didn't want you guys to wait with nothing so I decided to write a little and put it up for ya'll. A little is better than none, ne? I hope you enjoy it! And thank you all for being patient and understanding about his whole "taking a break" thing.  
  
Summary: Syaoran has gone...he told Sakura that he had to go train since he's the prince of China. He promises to be back in a year...it's been two years...  
________________________________  
  
Forgotten  
Chapter 9 (Part 1)  
________  
  
#At Syaoran's#  
  
Syaoran walked into the mansion and climbed the first flight of stairs, walking straight to his room, where he was confronted by Ryu.  
  
"I'm about to go out and take care of some business. I expect you to train some more while I'm out. Just because you beat me doesn't mean you're excused from your training and your other duties as Prince," he said before turning around and leaving.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and shut his bedroom door. He changed into a pair of dark green loose-fitting pants and glanced into the mirror. He frowned at the deep scar that stretched from his left breast down to the right side of his abs.  
  
~I still can't remember how the hell I got that...I'll have to ask Ryu later,~ he thought, opening the door and stepping out of his room.  
  
Looking down the hallway, Syaoran noticed that Ryu's office door was open. He began walking towards it but was held back by a certain memory.  
  
-Flashback-  
"What the hell are you doing in my office?!" Yelled Ryu, grabbing Syaoran by his shirt and hoisting him out of the chair. He pinned him to the wall, their faces inches away from each other.  
  
"I...One of the trainers said you asked for me and I...I came in here to wait for you," stuttered Syaoran, trying to loosen the older guy's grip on his shirt.  
  
"Then why the hell is the cabinet drawer open?! You were snooping around weren't you?! WEREN'T YOU?!?! ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Why the hell are you accusing me?!" Spat Syaoran, anger overriding fear. "I haven't done anything wrong you ass-hole!!" The younger boys eyes widened when he realized what he had just said.  
  
"I don't think I believe you. Twenty lashes for disobeying me after I told you twice not to come in here alone. And 30 for calling me an ass-hole!"  
-End Flashback-  
  
~Maybe I shouldn't....Wait...What the hell am I afraid of?! I beat that damn ass-hole before! And he came in my room once cause "the door was open" and that was supposedly "an invitation" so he said. I don't see why that should change when it comes to his office,~ smirked Syaoran, pushing the door open some more. He took a look around to make sure no one was in, before stepping inside and closing the door behind him.  
  
He walked around the desk and sunk into the chair.  
  
"No wonder he always sat here," muttered Syaoran. "It's damn comfortable!"  
  
Leaning forward, he opened several of the drawers and looked through them.  
  
"Boring...Boring...Boring...Bill...Boring...Bill...Newspaper clipping...Recipe...No way!" He laughed, scanning a few pages with recipes on them. "The old geezer cooks. Who'd have thought?"  
  
Replacing all the papers the way they were, he moved towards the filing cabinet and opened the first of the three drawers. He skimmed through the contents and sighed, shutting the drawer and opening the second.  
  
"Dear god he's a pervert!" Exclaimed Syaoran, picking up a hentai magazine. He pretended to gag and threw it back into the drawer as if it suddenly caught fire. He shut the drawer and turned to the last drawer, sliding it open.  
  
"What the..." he whispered, picking up a picture of him hugging a familiar looking girl. It was attached to a couple of pages that turned out to be a letter. He began reading the letter when suddenly:  
  
-Flashback-  
"Sakura-chan...You know I love you...And I know you love me..." He cleared his throat. "Sakura, my beautiful cherry blossom...Will you marry me?"  
-End Flashback-  
  
~That girl...~ he thought, recalling the days earlier events. ~At the restaurant...What in gods name? Do I really know her?!~  
  
"Something isn't right here," he whispered out loud to no one in particular. "Why are these letters here with Ryu...And why don't I seem to remember this Sakura girl? Why'd he take my damn mail?!"  
  
Tightening his jaw, Syaoran grabbed all the neatly piled papers, pictures and envelopes and slammed the drawer shut. He walked out of the office and into his room, completely forgetting anything about his training. Climbing onto his bed, he settled himself in the center and laid everything in front of him before picking up the first letter dated 'May 18th', and began reading it while he waited for Ryu to come home.  
  
#At The Hotel#  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay Sakura?" Asked Yukito.  
  
"Yah. I'll be fine," she whispered. "Don't worry about me. I just want to be alone right now...I need to think a little."  
  
"Alright. Well, if you need anything just remember I'm only a door away," He sighed sadly before leaving the room.  
  
Sakura got up and locked the door before sitting back on the bed.  
  
~What happened? It's like he doesn't even remember me...His eyes...They seemed...cold...He's never looked at me like that before. He didn't recognize me...Why...?~ She thought, on the verge of tears. There was a knock at the door, causing her to blink them back.  
  
She opened the door and came face-to-face with...  
  
______________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Uoooh a cliffy...Maybe it was cruel of me seeing how I might not update for a while...Or maybe I'll be updating sooner than you think! Please review ^_^ Thanxies!  
______________________________________  
  
Reviews-  
  
S+S4ever: Thank you ^^  
  
red cherry blossom: O_o er...kay...don't worry ^_^! Just be patient and all will be well!  
  
Crazy-4-Cardcaptors: Thanks! We'll bring out more chapters ASAP.  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: Aaaawwww there there *hands KuTiExAzNxAnGeL a tissue*  
  
luckyducky7too: Yes...she does...except this time it's worse O_O or is it? Ohohohohoho^o^hohohoho! That's for me to know and for you to find out if I want you to! Thanx for the review BTW! And for understanding about me needing a break. *huggles*  
  
kawaiisakura: Thanxiez! Keep the reviews coming and the chapters will keep coming!  
  
AzNTaMMi: It's okay...I don't really remember anyone rushing me or Sakura-chan but whatever! Thanx for the review! And it's NEVER TOO LATE TO REVIEW ^_~  
  
GoddessDivine: Kakkoi!!!!! An extremely long review! I LOVE IT! *huggles the review and reviewer* I didn't mind your hyper-ness ^.^ Not at all! Thanx bunches *sniffles* We appreciate it! We really do! Don't we Sakura-chan?  
Ofcourse we do! We appreciate all reviews! But the longer they are, the more they're appreciated ~ Sakura-chan  
  
babyg2988: Thanx! Uooooh a laptop? Lucky ^_~  
  
clow12391: Err...That song would go perfectly with this story ^^;;; too bad I dunno what/who it's from...Actually I don't even know if it's a song O_o  
  
Sakura-Blossom : Thanx ^.^  
  
Cindy: Thank you! We will!  
  
hihi: I'm glad you like it  
  
krissy: ^_^ can't wait for the next review!  
  
qwertyuiop: WHAT?!?! If anything, they kiss too little! ~ Sakura-chan  
Err...no comment ~ Yue Moon  
  
Videl: Thanxies ^.^  
  
Diana: Thank you. I'm glad.  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: Hai ^.^ It started when the blue-ish liquid was released into Syaoran's body  
  
______________________________________  
  
Remember:  
Lots of reviews=Inspiration  
Inspiration=More chapters  
More chapters=More story  
  
So let us know if you like what we have so far by submitting a review *hint hint*. Arigato!!!  
  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. Ja ^_~ 


	11. Thanx Bunches!

Yue Moon: Thank you all for the 100+ reviews ^_^! YAY! We really appreciate it ^.^ The next chappy will be out before you know it! Don't abandon us now ^_~ 


	12. Chapter 9 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. It all belongs to the wonderful and highly respected CLAMP. The only thing I own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: Okay! Finally, part 2. Hopefully you'll all enjoy this chappy ^^!  
  
Summary: Syaoran has gone...he told Sakura that he had to go train since he's the prince of China. He promises to be back in a year...it's been two years...  
________________________________  
  
Forgotten  
Chapter 9 (Part 2)  
________  
  
~What happened? It's like he doesn't even remember me...His eyes...They seemed...cold...He's never looked at me like that before. He didn't recognize me...Why...?~ She thought, on the verge of tears. There was a knock at the door, causing her to blink them back.  
  
She opened the door and came face-to-face with a young man in uniform. Room Service.  
  
"Miss, room 229 ordered this meal for you," he explained, setting one of the plates on the table before leaving abruptly.  
  
~Thanks Yukito-san,~ she thought as she shut and locked the door.  
  
*Rrrrriiiinnngggg*  
  
Sakura made her way to the nightstand and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Sakura," came her brother's voice.  
  
"Hello," she replied cheerfully.  
  
"I suppose you made it there safely then?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I wouldn't be here talking to you if I hadn't. So how's everyone?"  
  
"We're all fine. Tomoyo was just here, she wanted me to tell you she 'misses you bunches'," he sighed, remembering how Tomoyo made him promise to say her exact words.  
  
Sakura giggled. "That's Tomoyo alright. Say it again Touya," she laughed.  
  
"No way. I know I sound like a moron saying a girly thing. I'm not about to repeat it," he argued.  
  
"Aaawwww come on. Please?"  
  
"Fine," grumbled Touya. "She 'misses you bunches'," he mumbled embarrassingly.  
  
Sakura giggled yet again.  
  
"Anywho! Have you found Syaoran yet?" He asked, seriously.  
  
~Oh god...I can't tell him what happened. He'd kill him if I did!~ Thought Sakura, nervously chewing on her bottom lip.  
  
"Sakura? Are you there?"  
  
"Ya I'm here. But I have to go...Yukito ordered me some food and it's getting cold," she reasoned, not wanting to lie to her brother about Syaoran.  
  
"Alright. But I'll be calling you tomorrow as well, okay? Talk to you later. Bye."  
  
"Okay. Bye," she whispered, hanging up.  
  
-A Few Minutes Later-  
  
Sakura set the chopsticks down and wiped her mouth with a napkin. Getting up, she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. She walked up to door '229' and knocked.  
  
A few seconds pass by before the door is pulled open.  
  
"Hey," greeted Yukito. "Is anything wrong?" He asked, moving aside to let her in.  
  
"No not really," replied Sakura as he shut the door behind her. "Touya just called."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well...Not even a day in China and he's already called to check on me," she laughed.  
  
"Well that's Touya for you," chuckled Yukito. "Anyways, I've been meaning to tell you. I need to go to the museum tomorrow for my school assignment, and I was wondering what you'd be doing?"  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking about going back to that one restaurant and see if he shows up," she replied. "Well we'll see. I'm a bit tired now so I'll just be heading back to my room. The flight made me really tired," she said, stifling a yawn.  
  
#At Syaoran's#  
  
Syaoran heard a door shut. Getting up, he walked out of his room and into the hallway.  
  
"What are you doing up? You should be asleep!" Barked Ryu.  
  
The young boy grabbed the older man by the shirt and dragged him back into the room, pointing to the bed.  
  
"What the hell are all these letters and pictures?!" He yelled, waving a couple of papers in Ryu's face. "Why the hell did you steal my mail?!!!"  
  
"What were you doing in my office," spat the raven-haired man, his eyes flashing with anger.  
  
Syaoran pushed the other man up against the wall and said, "I never really trusted you to begin with. Now, I want some answers!!!"  
  
Fumbling for the whistle around his neck, Ryu finally got a hold of it and blew it loudly. In about 7 seconds, 6 men had rushed into the room and were holding Syaoran back.  
  
"You don't know how easy it would be to kill you right now," sneered the trainer, fixing himself upright.  
  
"Shut your mouth you bastard. Unhand me you morons!"  
  
The men ignored the prince and Ryu spoke as if he was never interrupted.  
  
"But we need you. China needs you. Which is why I have restrained from crippling you," he said disgustedly. "I will tell you what you want to know. But only because I believe it is time and I don't want you distracting yourself from your duties by dwelling on your unknowingness."  
  
"Well then! Out with it you old man!" Demanded Syaoran, struggling to get free from the grip the men had on him.  
  
"We did this to you because you needed it. Your past life was a weakness in you. You didn't focus well in training because of it. So we had to wipe out all and any memory of Japan, and that girl," explained Ryu, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Wait. I used to live in Japan?"  
  
"You went there for schooling. We didn't plan on you staying as long as you did, but somehow you managed to convince your mother to let you stay."  
  
"My mother...where is she?!" he demanded, wondering why he never thought of ever having a mother. But now that part of his life was coming back to him. his mother and four girls...his sisters. Yes! His cheerfully hyped up sisters.  
  
"She's in Korea on business at the moment. She still thinks your in Japan," laughed Ryu, mockingly.  
  
"You deceived her! You planned all this training on your own didn't you?!"  
  
"We couldn't afford having her interfere in any of this. We needed you to be a strong leader, that's why we injected you with Syndowe," he explained.   
  
(A/N: I had to give the bluish stuff a name so I closed my eyes and typed something and that's what I came up with. Actually the 'y' wasn't in it but I added it 'cause I felt like it. *Shrugs* sorry if it sounds and looks stupid. I couldn't come up with anything better ^^; Okie back to the story)  
  
"We couldn't afford having her interfere in any of this. We needed you to be a strong leader, that's why we injected you with Syndowe," he explained.  
  
Syaoran's eyes grew wide as a memory flickered through his brain.  
  
-Flashback-  
"I have decided that I don't want to be the prince of China. Especially if it involves me not being able to see nor communicate verbally with my dear fiancée. I refuse to go on training, and demand that you send me back to Japan," announced the young man, slamming his hand down on the desk Ryu was sitting behind.   
The big guy sighed and shook his head, snapping his fingers. Syaoran was instantly grabbed by three men who had been standing in the shadows of the dark room.  
  
"I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this," he said, standing up. He walked over to where Syaoran was struggling against the three men. Ryu slipped his hand in his pocket. "Hold him down," he spoke, retrieving an injection needle from it.  
  
Syaoran's eyes grew wide and struggled even harder. But the three men were too strong and were able to hold him down.  
  
"Let me go you sick bastards! Get away from me!" He yelled, trying desperately to pull free.  
  
"Quit moving! The more you move the more it'll hurt," informed Ryu, grabbing a hold of Syaoran's hair.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Sneered the young man, trying to pull back. The raven-eyed guy ignored his question, and pulled his head downwards, exposing the back of his neck. He injected the needle into a certain area off to the side, and pressed down on the top, watching as the bluish liquid drained out of the bottle.  
-End Flashback-  
  
"You drugged me! Poisoned me! Messed me up! You fucking bastards!" Growled Syaoran through clenched teeth.  
  
(A/N: Please excuse the language ^^; It seems appropriate at the moment...)  
  
"Why can't you understand that we HAD TO DO--"  
  
"You had to? You HAD to?" Sneered Syaoran. "You HAD to. Yes. You just HAD to ruin my life. You HAD to make me forget the love of my life! And now I'm not even sure if she really is my love or if this is some twisted joke you guys are pulling on me! Give me your reason. The reason as to why you did this to me! And it better be a good reason. God help you all, it better be a fucking brilliant reason!"  
  
"We have spies stationed in the USA. They had informed us that the president was planning to attack China in a few years. That they were training soldiers and making weapons and building missiles and bombs. Seeing how you are the prince of China, we had to train you. For if it does come to war, you'd have to lead us into battle. You'd have to fight as well. So we needed to make preparations. Get you ready. Get ourselves ready. But you never seemed to focus. You were too...soft. The girl softened you master. The girl was the problem. Your life in Japan was the problem. We had to erase your memory, it was our only option in the end. Release him," ordered Ryu, motioning to the guys that were restraining Syaoran. "That is the reason."  
  
"You didn't have to erase my damn memories for that! I don't care! I would give an eye to remember all about a love I once had. My fiancée on top of that...But you've ruined it. Now we might have to start all over, thanx to you dumb asses. You couldn't just train me harder and discipline me more. No! You wanted the easy way out," spat Syaoran.  
  
"You will remember eventually. The stuff wears off. Except with you it seems like it's wearing off much faster. Maybe it's because you've lost a lot of blood through out your training," sighed Ryu, massaging the area between his eyes, at the top of his nose.  
  
"I don't care. If I don't get all my memory back, I'll never forgive you. Never," he whispered dangerously. "Get out of my room. All of you."  
  
He slammed the door after the men, and walked back to the bed. He picked up one of the photos, his favorite at the moment. He was at the beach with the Sakura girl, and he was twirling her in the air. Both were laughing.  
  
-Flashback-  
"Akh!" Sakura laughed, running out of the water and onto the beach, Syaoran chasing her playfully.  
  
"You can't out run me, deary," he chuckled, running past her and then abruptly turning to face her, causing her to bump into him.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. Their lips met in a kiss before he picked her up and pulled her closer. Breaking the kiss he lifted her up into the air and twirled around with her.  
-End Flashback-  
  
~Kinomoto Sakura. You have a beautiful name,~ he smiled, closing his eyes and replaying the memory he had just acquired. ~I'm going to find you,~ he thought, getting up quite suddenly.  
  
Picking up all the letters and pictures, he placed them carefully into a folder he had just emptied out. He tucked that under his arm and grabbed his car keys off the dresser.  
  
~I'll find you...I'll remember you...I'll love you.~  
  
______________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: *Sigh* Don't forget to review. I want your opinions on everything. EVERYTHING! *Coughs* okay well...Ja ^_~  
______________________________________  
  
Reviews-  
  
Hanamaru285: Glad you like it ^^!  
  
Sakura-Blossom: Thanx ^^!  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: It's okay *hands KuTiExAzNxAnGeL a whole box of tissues* Everything will be okay.  
  
shylilgurlo: ^^! Hope you liked this chappy  
  
kawaiisakura: Sorry about the shortness of the chapters. At least there ARE chapters ^^  
  
GoddessDivine: *Huggles back* We love your reviews! Don't ever stop writing them! They're so long and lovely and beautiful and great and thanx so much! We didn't mind the P.S.'s much ^^! It was funny! Hope you enjoyed this chappy ^.^  
  
Crazy-4-Cardcaptors: They're on their way ^^!  
  
red cherry blossom: Uooooh...don't kill him now...we need him for the story O_O  
  
Fuzzie: More reviews!  
  
babyg2988: Yes he did! And many clues are on their way! Don't forget to review ^_~  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: Yup yup ^_^  
  
person: *sniffles* I know I'm evil...It runs in the family...but don't cry about it *hands you a tissue*  
  
rebecca: Oh really? It's "Hooeeee" and not "Hoooiiiii"? I thought the latter of the two made more sense...hhmmmm...well I guess since the proper is the former, I'll start using that one. You were born in Hong Kong? That's so cool ^.^ If I need anything I'll be sure to ask you! Thanx for your help ^_^!  
  
AnimeGoddess73: Thanxies! Hope you enjoyed this chappie ^.^  
  
S+S4ever: I'm glad you like the story...don't forget to review  
  
luckyducky7too: YAY! I'm happy you like this story ^^! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tsunami Channel?! Never heard of it ^^;;  
  
None of ya buissness: Err...kay...yes damn the elders!  
  
Sakuragirl: Thank you ^^! You rule and rule more ^^!  
______________________________________  
  
Remember:  
Lots of reviews=Inspiration  
Inspiration=More chapters  
More chapters=More story  
  
So let us know if you like what we have so far by submitting a review *hint hint*. Arigato!!!  
  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. Ja ^_~ 


	13. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. It all belongs to the wonderful and highly respected CLAMP. The only thing I own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: Well I just go through writing Betrayed Chapter 13 and now onto this. Man too much fluff for just two days. Where do we come up with these things anyway? *Sighs* god knows. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Thanx.   
  
Summary: Syaoran has gone...he told Sakura that he had to go train since he's the prince of China. He promises to be back in a year...it's been two years...  
________________________________  
  
Forgotten  
Chapter 10  
________  
  
#The Next Morning#  
  
Sakura had gotten up and taken a shower, getting dressed afterwards. She waited until she heard a knock at the door. Getting up, she went over and opened it.  
  
"Ready Sakura-chan?" Smiled Yukito.  
  
"Yup. Let's go," she replied, stepping outside and locking the door to her room.  
  
They had just exited the building when Sakura asked, "Don't they have a place at the hotel where we could eat?"  
  
"Of course they do. But how often does one come to China? We should go to as many different restaurants as we can and have lots of fun while we're at it," explained Yukito. "There's this breakfast place a few blocks from here. We'll eat there."  
  
-After Eating And Walking Back To The Hotel-  
  
"Well, this is where we part," he informed her, as the big hotel building came into view. "I've got to go get some information for my school work. I'll meet you back at the hotel at 5, alright?"  
  
Sakura nodded and watched as Yukito walked off. She rushed into the hotel and asked for a phone book. She tried several times to get the lady at the front desk to understand what she was saying. Her Chinese wasn't as good as she had thought. She failed miserably.  
  
~I'll just have Yukito ask her for one later on today,~ she thought. ~Maybe I should go wait at that restaurant we were at yesterday. Syaoran might show up there.~  
  
She made her way to the Sushi Palace, and barely managed to hold back the tears that threatened to spill once she saw the building.  
  
She walked in and took a look around before a waiter came up and asked her if she would like a table. Pleased with the fact that she understood what he was saying without thinking much about it, she nodded and allowed her self to be steered to the one in the far corner to the right.  
  
She took a seat and thanked the waiter, telling him she'd like a glass of water. When he left to fetch it, she began thinking about her love, and was hit with the memory of a certain evening.  
  
-Flashback-  
They were at Syaoran's apartment, sitting in front of the fireplace, watching the flames dance about.  
  
Smiling down at his cherry blossom, Syaoran snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled up and him and tightened the grip she had on his arms as his lips met hers in a deep kiss.  
  
He began kissing a trail down her neck as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, getting them undone before he lowered her gently to the floor.  
  
Slipping his hands underneath her shirt, he lifted it off her, making his was back to her lips and claiming them in a passionate kiss, their tongues playing a round of tag.  
  
Throwing his fully unbuttoned shirt off him and to the floor, Sakura then reached for his belt buckle but couldn't go any further as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hold on," Syaoran called out in a whiny way. He threw Sakura an apologetic look and helped her get her shirt on before quickly throwing his on and buttoning it up quickly.  
  
He opened the door to find Tomoyo standing there with a picnic basket in one hand and a sheet in the other.  
  
"You missed a button," she smiled.  
-End Flashback-  
  
~I wonder if he'll even come here today,~ she thought, thanking the waiter for her water and taking a sip.  
  
#Syaoran's#  
  
~Will I ever recover my memories fully?~ thought Syaoran as he walked out of the shower. ~Will I be able to remember the girl I loved and promised to marry?~  
  
After getting dressed he walked out of his room and went down the stairs and into the gigantic living room. Passing through, he made his way to the equally gigantic kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Ryu, looking up from his plate of food.  
  
"Out. That's about all you need to know," glared Syaoran, taking a seat as the cook came and served him breakfast.  
  
They at in silence until: "You'll get your memories back soon," said Ryu, looking up at Syaoran once again. "It just takes time for the Syndowe to wear off."  
  
"Is that supposed to make me happy?" Spat Syaoran, letting his fork fall to the empty plate with a clatter. "The person I loved is probably hurting like hell right now and I don't even know where she is! Even if I did know where she is, I wouldn't be able to guarantee my comforting her, since I don't know how to do that anymore!" He yelled, getting up abruptly, upsetting the chair.  
  
~Damn you Ryu!~ he thought as he stalked out of the mansion, making sure to slam the door. He hopped into his car and opened the glove box, taking out his favorite picture.  
  
~There has to be a way to find you,~ he thought to himself as he buckled his seatbelt and zoomed off, the airport coming into mind.  
  
-At The Airport-  
  
"Excuse me miss. I need some help finding someone who just arrived here," he said as politely as he could. "Did someone under the name of Kinomoto fly here recently?" He asked, showing her the picture of Sakura and himself. "That's her right there," he pointed out.   
  
"I remember her," smiled the lady as she typed something into the computer. "She was calling out to this guy to grab their baggage. It's not everyday you hear someone yelling in Japanese. Okay well, the computer points out 3 Kinomoto's that have arrived with in the week. Two from Japan and one from Korea."  
  
"Do you by any chance have their numbers or addresses of the places they're staying?" he asked, doubtful yet hopeful.  
  
"No I'm sorry sir. But we don't have that kind of information. Although, there's a building right across the street from here where all the hotel records are kept. If you want, you can check over there and see if you can find something out. I doubt they'll give you any direct information but they might give you some."  
  
Syaoran smiled at the lady and thanked her, quickly exiting the building and going across the street.  
  
-At Hotel Records-  
  
"I'm sorry sir but I can only give you the names of the hotels they're staying at," informed the elderly man at the front desk. "It's strictly forbidden to give room numbers or phone numbers. Just the name of the hotel and that's all. But if you go visit the hotels they'll inform the people you're asking for that you're waiting in the lobby for them. Unless of course they allow you to go on up to the rooms."  
  
"Well alright," sighed Syaoran, taking the piece of paper with the name of the two hotels from the man. "Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it."  
  
#Yukito#  
  
~Dear god it's 5:13,~ he thought, glancing at his watch. He completely stopped what he was doing and stalked out of the museum, practically jogging back to the hotel.  
  
#Sakura#  
  
Sakura had stayed at the hotel all day, waiting for Syaoran to walk through the mechanical doors. Glancing at the clock hanging above the entrance, she slowly made out what time it was and got up hurriedly.  
  
~I'm in China and I still can't see nor hold him,~ she thought as she made her way back to the hotel, tears streaming down her face.  
  
#Syaoran#  
  
Leaving the first hotel after meeting the elderly Kinomoto Miyu, the memory of the first time he had told Sakura he loved her, hit him.  
  
-Flashback-  
"It's alright Sakura-chan...I'll come back for you...I will train for one year and come back for you...Trust me my sweet cherry blossom...I love you!"   
-End Flashback-  
  
Smiling to himself, he remembered how he had felt when he uttered those words.  
  
~I hope this is my cherry blossom,~ he thought, looking down at the piece of paper as her read the second hotel name. ~I should have checked this one first. It's within walking distance of the Sushi Palace.~  
______________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Okie so there ya go! It was somewhat of a cliffhanger, ne? Chapter 11 will be up soon! Depending on the amount of reviews and what is said in them! So, naturally, don't forget to review ^_~  
______________________________________  
  
Reviews-  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: YAY! *Jumps up with KuTiExAzNxAnGeL*  
  
Hanamaru285: Hope that was soon enough ^^!  
  
red cherry blossom: Don't torture poor Syaoran *puts her arms around the prince protectively*  
  
babyg2988: heehee thanx ^.^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^;  
  
Fuzzie: Okay more chappies ^_~  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: Eeekk O_O Calm down there...er...it's not his fault he doesn't remember her...It's Ryu's! Actually if you want to get technical, it's the USA's fault! Cause they were gonna start this war which made Ryu need to train Syaoran vigurously which meant he had to use that Syndowe crap which in return erased all Syaoran's memories of Japan! And I'm happy this story is one of your top ten *huggles*  
  
Jennifer: Aww thanx bunches! And about Sakura forgiving Syaoran, well we'll just have to wait and see ^_~  
  
lilhopeful89: Oh so many people reviewing *huggles all the reviewers* Thanxies! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the many to come!  
  
kawaiisakura: Okay his memory isn't COMPLETELY back ^^; not yet anyway. He's just slowly remembering bits and pieces here and there! Thanx for the review ^^!  
  
Sailorsun195: Thanx ^^! Hoping to see more reviews from you  
  
MEME: Awwww thanxies *sniffles* Glad you liked it so much ^^! *huggles*  
  
luckyducky7too: Never heard of the Tsunami Channel till you came along ^^; People like different things, and I consider 'wierd' a compliment ^_~ Glad you liked the previous chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one  
  
GoddessDivine: OMG such a loooooooooooooong review! *huggles big time* I lurve you and your reviews! YAY! Most all my reviewers are my friends ^.^ Except some are better than others *cough* BTW Ryu isn't truly old...maybe in his mid 30's? Or early 40's...whichever you prefer ^_^! We loved your review BTW ^_~ Write more! Hope you loved this chappy!  
  
Sakura-Blossom: Thanxies! Glad you enjoyed it ^.^  
  
Videl: Don't worry about Syaoran and Sakura...all will be explained and brought forth in due time ^_~ thanx for the review.  
  
Midori^-^: THANX ^_^! Do I know Brazil? Yes I've heard of it though never been there...You're brazilian? Coolios ^.^ We have a Brazilian reader! YAY!  
  
Sakuragirl: Likewise ^.^  
  
Pnaixr0se8: Thank you *sniffles* Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^!  
______________________________________  
  
Remember:  
Lots of reviews=Inspiration  
Inspiration=More chapters  
More chapters=More story  
  
So let us know if you like what we have so far by submitting a review *hint hint*. Arigato!!!  
  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. Ja ^_~ 


	14. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. It all belongs to the wonderful and highly respected CLAMP. The only thing I own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: I got grounded for two weeks, incase you're wondering why the heck it took so long to get this chappy up...Plus writers block doesn't help much *sigh* Enjoy...  
  
Summary: Syaoran has gone...he told Sakura that he had to go train since he's the prince of China. He promises to be back in a year...it's been two years...  
________________________________  
  
Forgotten  
Chapter 11  
________  
  
#Sakura and Yukito#  
  
Yukito jogged up to the hotel building, only to find Sakura standing there crying. He quickly rushed to her side and hugged her, asking what was wrong.  
  
"I waited all day at that one restaurant we saw him at yesterday but he never came back. All day I sat there waiting and hoping but he never showed up," she sobbed, slowly calming down.  
  
"It's okay Sakura. You still have five days left to find him, and you will! Don't worry. Now how about we go get something to eat?" He offered in an attempt to cheer her up.  
  
"Alright," she whispered, managing a weak smile.  
  
"Great! Cause I saw this neat sushi and noodle place while I was racing back here. I thought maybe we could check it out!"  
  
And they were off.  
  
#Syaoran#  
  
Syaoran pulled up to the hotel and turned the car off, sliding out of the seat in one swift movement. Taking long strides, he walked into the building and up to the man at the front desk, asking if there was a Kinomoto Sakura residing in any of the rooms there.  
  
"Hold on a second and I'll check."  
  
*Keyboard: Click click clickitty clack clickitty click click*  
  
"Why yes we do," the young man said, looking up at him.  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
"May I have the room number sir?"  
  
"It's room #228 on the third floor. The elevators are down that way," explained the guy behind the desk, pointing to the left.  
  
"Thank you. I really appreciate it."  
  
And with that, Syaoran quickly hopped into the elevator and pushed a button, waiting as the doors mechanically shut. When the doors opened once again, he stepped out onto the 3rd floor and walked down the hallway, reading the numbers plated on each door.  
  
~223...224...225...226...227...It should be-Ah! 228!~  
  
He knocked on the door and waited...He knocked again...waited...knocked three more times...waited.  
  
Scowling, he hurried back to the elevator and out of the building, jumping in his car and slamming the door in frustration.  
  
~Damnit! She's not here! And if she is she probably doesn't want to answer the damn door. Maybe she's at the restaurant...I hope they're still open,~ he thought, zooming off.  
  
#At the Sushi and Noodle Place#  
  
Sakura and Yukito ate in silence most of the time.  
  
~Will I ever find him?! Oh Syaoran where are you?!~ Thought the green-eyed girl. She looked up and noticed that the-would-be-Yue-but-not had finished his food and was patiently waiting for her to do the same.  
  
She quickly shoveled the rest of the noodles down and wiped her hands and mouth before looking up at him and smiling. He smiled back.  
  
"Hey Sakura...There's this dance my class arranged for tomorrow night and I was wondering if you wanted to go? It'll be fun and hopefully you can get your mind off other things as well. I heard it was being held at a gorgeous hotel or house or inn or something. So how about it?"  
  
"Sound like fun. But I don't really think I want to go...I need to find Syaoran," she said in a tiny, apologetic tone.  
  
"Well there might be a chance that he'll be there. That's why I figured it was such a good idea. The dance isn't only for my classmates but also for random people. Of course not everyone will be let in...Come on Sakura-chan! It's not everyday you get to go to a dance in CHINA!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and indicating their Chinese-like surroundings.  
  
"You know you're right! I think I will go," decided Sakura, throwing her napkin down on the table. This gesture made Yukito practically burst out laughing since it was so un-Sakura-like.  
  
Managing to keep his face somewhat straight and not too distorted in his effort to not laugh in her face, Yukito went ahead and paid their bill before they both headed right back to the hotel.  
  
As soon as they walked into Sakura's room the phone rang.  
  
The emerald-eyed girl giggled, knowing already who was on the phone. She walked over and picked it up saying "Hello Touya!".  
  
Laughing, Yukito sat himself down on the chair parked near the bed, while Sakura took a seat on the edge of the bed, chattering away with her older brother.  
  
After a little while, Touya asked to speak to Yukito.  
  
Handing the phone over to the guy on her right, Sakura got up and grabbed her pajamas, heading into the bathroom to get changed.  
  
When she walked back into the room, the two men had hung up and Yukito was half way out the door. He turned around and mumbled a goodnight before shutting the door behind him.  
  
She strode over to it and locked it before turning out the light and slipping in bed.  
  
#Syaoran#  
  
"Sir we're closing now. I'm sorry but you'll have to leave," an old waiter informed Syaoran, who checked his watch to see that it was a couple of minutes after 10 o'clock.  
  
He got up and walked out the door, climbing into his car and zooming off towards home.  
  
Opening the front door he walked in mumbling about how he was never going to find Sakura, and even if he did how he'd remember everything about her and make up for his rudeness.  
  
"This is just too much," he grumbled.  
  
"Uh, master. There are two men waiting for you," came one of the trainer's voices.  
  
Looking up, Syaoran's eyes rested on a brown-haired man and a white/silver-haired man. The first one seemed exceptionally tall and the other somewhat short but not too much. They were both watching him but quickly stood up when he met their gaze. They bowed deeply, introducing themselves as Yaten and Taiki Kou.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Well that wasn't too short...And considering that me and Sakura-chan still have writer's block, I believe we did well. Hope you enjoyed and we will be expecting reviews! WAAAAAIIIIIII^_^! Reviews are the best. Sankyo!  
______________________________________  
  
Reviews-  
  
Sorry but I didn't keep track of you guys' reviews. Gomen ^^; But I believe I loved all of them...can't remember if anyone flamed me *glares* But I don't think so ^.^ Okie then!  
______________________________________  
  
Remember:  
Lots of reviews=Inspiration  
Inspiration=More chapters  
More chapters=More story  
  
So let us know if you like what we have so far by submitting a review *hint hint*. Arigato!!!  
  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. Ja ^_~ 


	15. Chapter 12

CHECK OUT PINKSAKURA-CHAN'S STORIES HERE:   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. It all belongs to the wonderful and highly respected CLAMP. The only thing I own is the plot/storyline.  
  
Yue Moon: Well I think I just surprised myself O_o I suddenly felt like just sitting down and typing up the next chapter (this chapter). Can you tell I'm sort of getting sick of writing these fics?  
  
Summary: Syaoran has gone...he told Sakura that he had to go train since he's the prince of China. He promises to be back in a year...it's been two years...  
________________________________  
  
Forgotten  
Chapter 12  
________  
  
#The Next Day#  
  
Sakura walked past all the racks and up to the 'Clearance' area/isle. Or at least she hoped it said 'Clearance', seeing how her Chinese wasn't THAT good.  
  
She thumbed through all the ugly, pretty, not so decent, downright whorish dresses and sighed, ready to give up when a green something caught her eye.  
  
Pushing all the other things off to the side, she eyed the simple yet gorgeously elegant dress in front of her. It was a shade of a beautiful green (A/N: think Sakura's eyes) and was sleeveless (A/N: not spaghetti straps people! They're like two inches wide). There were slits on both sides that went to right below the knees. Attached to the dress was a creamish colored belt that was obviously supposed to hang low, resting on the hips.  
  
"That would suit you," came Yukito's voice from behind her.  
  
"You really think so?" she asked, turning to him.  
  
"It would bring out your eyes," he smiled in a brotherly fashion. "Why don't you go try it on and I'll go look for some shoes that would go with it. Any specific type you want?"  
  
"Creamish colored ankle boots please," she smiled. "If they have them I mean."  
  
"Sure," he said, walking the opposite way she had begun to walk.  
  
-A Couple Of Minutes Later-  
  
"Yup, it suits you," Yukito nodded knowingly, as if he'd been working with girl's clothes all his life. "Oh by the way I found this shawl," he spoke up, tossing Sakura a cream-colored shawl with tassels along the bottom.  
  
"Oh cool! Thanks alot," she smiled, carefully draping the shawl over her shoulders.  
  
"So is that all or do you need something else?"  
  
"No this is fine. I'll just get back into my regular clothes and we'll be on our way."  
  
-After Changing || Paying For The Stuff-  
  
"Sakura! I'm paying and that is final! Now step away so I can hand the lady the money," argued Yukito.  
  
"Fine! But I'm paying for the cab ride back to the hotel!" Harrumphed the emerald-eyed girl, reluctantly moving aside.  
  
"Alright alright. Sheesh. And I thought Touya was stubborn..." He mumbled, thanking the lady at the register before grabbing the carefully wrapped dress while Sakura grabbed the bag with the boots and shawl.  
  
"What was that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as they both exited the store and called for a cab.  
  
-Later On-  
  
"Are you ready yet Sakura?!" Called Yukito from the other side of the door.  
  
"What?! I thought you said it started at 8!" Exclaimed the would-be-card-captor.  
  
"Uhh...When was the last time you took a look at the clock?"  
  
Sakura's head instantly whipped around to face the large clock hanging above the TV. It read 7:33.  
  
"Holy doodoo!" The would-be-card-captor cried out.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: *ROTFLMAO!* OMG I would PAY to hear her say that!  
  
PinkSakura-chan: Sakura would never say that! She'd say "Holy Shit" before she's even THINK of saying "Holy doodoo"...I mean! How GAY is that?!  
  
Yue Moon: Hey it was for my own amusement! Ppphhhhhh...People nowadays are so serious...Serious freaks...  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Holy crap!" The would-be-card-captor cried out. In her haste, she tripped over the bed covers and fell face-first flat on the ground.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!  
  
PinkSakura-chan: You know you're ruining OUR story?!  
  
Yue Moon: *Wipes away laughing tears* Oh come on! Don't tell me you didn't think that was funny!  
  
PinkSakura-chan: *Yawns*  
  
Yue Moon: *Grumbles* You're no fun...You and your eye-brow-just-like-Fark's thing!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Holy crap!" The would-be-card-captor cried out, quickly jumping off the bed and heading straight to the bathroom to change.  
  
"I'll be out in 5 minutes!" She called out before slamming the door shut.  
  
#Japan#  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Touya groaned and got up off the sofa, rubbing his eyes (Message to PinkSakura-chan: Pluck pluck pluck! LMAO!). He grumpily threw open the door and walked back to the couch, not even bothering to check who it was.  
  
"Come in, make yourself at home, do whatever you want but please don't rob me," he said out loud, lazily flopping down on the couch and trying to go back to sleep.  
  
"What the hell is up with him," mumbled Eriol, looking down at the girl he had his arm around.  
  
"I don't know. He looked tired," replied Tomoyo, both walking in and shutting the door behind them. They entered the living room and walked up to the sofa.  
  
"Hey Touya," greeted Tomoyo, peeling one of his eyes open and grinning in his face.  
  
Groaning, the dark-haired man turned over to the other side, burying his face into the cushion.  
  
"Oh come on man! We need to talk to you about stuff," said Eriol, punching Sakura's older brother on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes! You haven't told us anything about Sakura and Yukito. Not to mention Syaoran," the dark-haired girl put in, poking him in the back.  
  
"FINE FINE!" He yelled, shooting up into a sitting position. "They're both doing fine. They met that gaki at a restaurant and he wasn't acting too nice. Or that's how Yukito put it. Tonight they'll be going to this party and they hope he'll be there so they can have another shot at him. Now that I've told you, you two may leave me in peace! I haven't slept for god knows how long. Nice talking to you, goodbye," and with that, he shot right back down and began to snore.  
  
Both Eriol and Tomoyo shrugged before turning around and walking out the door hand in hand.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Wow I actually wrote it! I ACTUALLY WROTE THE WHOLE CHAPTER IN ONE NIGHT!  
  
PinkSakura-chan: Ya ya *claps with a sarcastic expression on her face* We're proud of you. Even though it was somewhat short.  
  
Yue Moon: Ya well it's not my fault you haven't written the drafts yet! It would have ended much quicker if I didn't make up some stuff in between!  
  
PinkSakura-chan: *For once has nothing to say*  
  
Yue Moon: HAH! *Turns to the readers* Well I hope you liked this chappy! More to come soon! Don't forget to send in those reviews ^.~  
______________________________________  
  
Reviews-  
  
Pnaixr0se8: LOL I liked your review! Glad you like the story ^.^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^!  
  
Sakura-Blossom: Yes Sailor Moon names ^^; But hey if you read Betrayed you'd see that Syaoran's name came up in it...Unless you DID/DO read Betrayed...God my memory is horrible...AnYwHo! I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^.^  
  
Molly O: Thank you *hugs you* Your review was so nice and it brightened up my day ^^! Although I think you might have exaggerated a bit ^^; This can't possibly be the best story you've read in your entire life ^^; Oh well...Thanx all the same ^.^  
  
Someone: Umm...I DO think it's possible that they'd be that close and not have declared their love yet. Let's say they were each scared they'd get rejected by the other. Or maybe they wanted to make sure they really DID love each other. You don't just go around throwing the words "I love you" here and there. That's my comment. Hoping for another review from you. I need some criticsm here and there. Thanx.  
  
kawaiisakura: I have everything planned...Okay not anymore since I've changed my plans for this story ^^; But don't worry! Everything will fall in place ^.^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: Thank you  
  
angelique-chan: Writers block is when the writer gets stuck on a certain area and doesn't know how to go on. It usually happens to the kind of writers who don't have everything planned and just make up things as they go along. Sometimes it happens to those who planned everything out but only because they thought of a better something and don't know how to work it in. And about not having the computer for a whole day and it feeling like an eternity...*hugs you and bursts out crying* I KNOW THE FEELING! Okay the whole crying thing was exaggeration but whatever ^^; I loved your review! And don't worry about Syaoran and Sakura meeting...I believe/hope you'll love what I have in store ^.^ MWAH!  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: Thanx bunches ^.^ MWAH!  
  
white cherry blossom: LOL...glad you think it's kawaii ^.^  
  
Hanamaru285: HEY! I hope this was soon enough  
  
-=16=-: Thank you ^^! Hope you liked this chapter...  
  
emerald wolf: Oh I like your new name ^^! And don't worry ^.^ S&S ALL THE WAY!  
  
Rene Hidaka: Thank you ^^! I hope you continue to enjoy this story.  
  
Silver Wolf: Thanx for the review  
  
Amber-eyes*Silver-Snowflakes: Well to me a 'huggle' is something between a hug and a snuggle ^^; Hope you liked this chapter ^^!  
______________________________________  
  
Remember:  
Lots of reviews=Inspiration  
Inspiration=More chapters  
More chapters=More story  
  
So let us know if you like what we have so far by submitting a review *hint hint*. Arigato!!!  
  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. Ja ^_~ 


	16. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Imagine one here...  
  
Summary: Syaoran has gone...he told Sakura that he had to go train since he's the prince of China. He promises to be back in a year...it's been two years...  
________________________________  
  
Forgotten  
Chapter 13  
________  
  
"Where is this party being held at?" Asked Sakura, nervously fidgeting in here seat next to Yukito.  
  
"I don't know. But by the looks of all these cars parked in front of that huge mansion, I suppose this is it," he said, eyes growing wide.  
  
The emerald-eyed girl gasped at the sight of the building.  
  
It was huge, beautiful, magnificent and all these other words that flashed through her brain.  
  
Suddenly the limo stopped moving and the door on Yukito's side was pulled open.  
  
"Here you are sir," said the driver in an emotionless voice.  
  
The light haired man slipped out and helped Sakura out before the driver shut the door again and hopped back into the vehicle, driving off.  
  
"Well I guess this is it," smiled Yukito, taking a deep breath and walking forward, the would-be-card-captor walking along with him.  
  
*  
  
"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen..." the speakers boomed as soon as both Sakura and Yukito stepped into the gigantic dim lit room.  
  
There was a small stage on the other end with a microphone in the middle. A familiar looking man stood in front of it, a spot light shining down on him as he went along speaking.  
  
"...to the Li mansion."  
  
Sakura drew a sharp intake of breath.  
  
~No way!~ She thought, getting excited all at once. She didn't realize that she had a death grip on Yukito's arm until he tapped her hand.  
  
"Can you please let go," he pleaded, wincing as her nails dug in deeper.  
  
"Oh gosh, sorry! But did you hear that! The LI MANSION!" She almost screamed, a few people around them turned to her, wondering what her problem was.  
  
"Gomen nasai," she whispered, wishing she could just disappear.  
  
"And now ladies and gentlemen, the man of the evening! Syaoran Li!"  
  
Everyone burst out clapping as a certain handsome, chiseled, dreamy, hunky, sexy---  
________________________________________________  
  
PinkSakura-chan: You're getting carried away -_- ...Not that I blame you ^_^!  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: Teehee me neither hehehehe!  
  
Yue Moon: ...dazzling, gorgeous, fit, tall, yummy---  
  
PinkSakura-chan: *Whacks Moon on the head* Get on with the story...  
_________________________________________________  
  
Everyone burst out clapping as a certain handsome young man stepped onto the stage.  
  
"Thank you Wei," he smiled at the man that just stepped away from the microphone.  
  
~I knew I recognized him,~ thought Sakura. ~That's Wei, Syaoran's butler. I should say hi! But oh my god Syaoran is right in front of me...right there...so close yet so far...~  
  
"I want you all to relax and enjoy yourselves. The room to the right holds food and refreshments. The door to the left is where you will find the restroom. Have a lovely evening, thank you!"  
  
Taking a slight bow, the dreamy amber-eyed guy stepped off the stage and disappeared into a door he didn't care to mention.  
  
Before anyone knew it, the speakers were blasting a fast song with a cool beat.  
  
~I've got to find him...~  
  
"Sakura," screamed Yukito, trying to be heard over the tremendous noise. "I'm going to try and find someone I know from school! If any jerk tries anything, holler!"  
  
The auburn haired girl nodded and watched as he turned around and left.  
  
~Now for Syaoran...~ she thought, weaving through the crowd and towards the door her love had disappeared through.  
  
She tried the door handle but of course, like any one of you might have guessed, it was locked.  
  
"Damnit," she muttered. She looked up and made sure no one was watching her before slipping one of her hair pins out of her hair.  
  
She bent it a certain way before inserting it into the little hole in the middle of the round door knob, fumbling with it a bit as if she knew what she was doing.  
  
"Oh what am I thinking?! This'll never work!" She sighed, standing up straight, making the pin shove into a certain direction. She heard a little click...  
  
~No way,~ she thought, reaching for the door knob once again. She took a deep breath and turned it...  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed, quickly slipping in and locking the door once again. "Now to find him..."  
  
"What do you think you're doing in here miss?"  
  
Sakura turned from the door and came face to face with none other but...  
______________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Uoooooooooooh cliffy! Who is it?! Ryu? Wei? Syaoran? Yaten? Taiki? Random person I decided to bring out of the blue?! Find out next chappy ^.~ But only if you review! I wrote this quickly once I got my 200th review (Arigato Rinoa Leonhart ^.^ ) as a thank you to all of you! I hope I'll be able to write a longer chapter next time O_o long chappies just don't seem to work with me anymore...  
______________________________________  
  
Reviews-  
  
*  
  
I was only able to reply to a few... gomen ^^;  
  
But I was WONDERING! Are any of you reviewers GUYS?!?! LOL just wondering...it would be wierd if it was so... *coughs* but not unappreciated! *Notices all the wierd looks and suspicious stares* I was JUST wondering!  
  
*  
  
Molly O: Hey ^^! So your favorite anime is Sailor Moon? Well I was just wondering if you've checked out mine! It's a Seiya/Usagi but a whole bunch of Mamoru/Usagi fans seem to like it! Give it a shot why don't you? And thanx for the review! Loved it ^.^  
  
Hanamaru285: Before you changed your bio didn't you have your b-day up? Wasn't it May 22nd? Cause I checked a profile the other day and one of them had their b-day May 22nd and I was surprised since it's the same as mine...I have a feeling it was you but I have a really bad memory...So I can't be sure ^^; Thanx for the review!  
  
L'arc-en-Ciel: Haven't gotten any reviews from you before...you must be new ^^! Thanx for the review! I appreciated it...*mumbles: although it would have been better if you did the same for the other cha--* well that doesn't matter! Thanx ^.^  
  
luckyducky7too: Why was Touya tired? Well I could give so many reasons why he'd be tired but I was hoping you'd make up your own ^^! Oh well let's just say he's working two jobs along with some school work and that day was his day off from all three and he decided to catch up on some sleep ^.^ How about that? lol thanx for the review! I've always loved yours!  
  
Pnaixr0se8: Thanx bunches! I always love it when new reviewers pop out of nowhere ^^! I'm glad you like the story. Sorry about the recent chapters being somewhat short *coughs* Check out my other stories as well if you can! And review for each chappy if you can ^^; LMAO I just love reviewers *sniff* I'm reviews-hungry!  
  
angelique-chan: OH DEAR GOD ALMIGHTY! I took a look at your review and my eyes all but popped out. It was HUGE! I thought you began your own story in my review section LOL! And believe me, no one should have any idea for what I have in store for S&S! Well actually this story was supposed to be way longer but I've grown tired of it and decided not to take that huge twist me and PinkSakura-chan were planning on doing. It would end up being about 20 or 30 chapters O.o THE HORROR! Plus I'm pretty sure you all want this to end so you can all be reassured and content that S&S are together...or will they be? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA^o^HAHAHAHAHHAA! NARG! Need reviews! Recommend this story if you can ^.^ WAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII! Notice I'm trying to give you a long reply for such a very long review O.o! You win the Longest Review In History Award! Congratulations! *Applauses* Yes I know everything I'm writing is probably very stupid and retarded but I'm not thinking straight O.o I ate too much ice cream and PinkSakura-chan had me loaded on coffee coffee coffee! Well actually cuppaccino/Frappaccino! It was YUMMY! ARIGATO PinkSakura-chan! Oh and I WILL FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU AND RINOA LEONHART AND SUMMER ARE PLANNING! I WILL!!!!! Anywho ^.^ Pay no attention to that little piece ...AnYwHo! I suppose that's all I can say...Except for the fact that it's BOILING HOT! NARG! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^.^ I will tell you I didn't enjoy writing it O.o Check out my other stories onegai ^_^!!!!! SANKYO! MWAH!  
  
Chibi-Goten-Angel: Teehee ^.^ Don't worry! Everything will fall into place ^.^ I think I will make two more chappies and that's about it hehehe! The plot bunnies are taking control of my mind and making me want to start new stories O.o Twill be scary! So I must finish this one quick _ Thanx for the review ^.^ Mmmm Hershey's chocolate...  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: Yes PinkSakura-chan is too much like her bro O.o Except she's cuter and nicer and funnier ^^! Okay with funniness maybe they are on the same level *ponders* who the hell knows?! And why am I wasting time and space on him? (No offense PinkSakura-chan ^^; heh...REMEMBER THE LAPTOP! THE LAAAAAPTOP! How unfair, ne ^^? hehehe...). THANX FOR BEING THE 200TH REVIEWER! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LMAO ohohohohohoho^o^hohohohohoho!  
______________________________________  
  
Remember:  
Lots of reviews=Inspiration  
Inspiration=More chapters  
More chapters=More story  
  
So let us know if you like what we have so far by submitting a review *hint hint*. Arigato!!!  
  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. Ja ^_~ 


	17. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Imagine one here...  
  
Summary: Syaoran has gone...he told Sakura that he had to go train since he's the prince of China. He promises to be back in a year...it's been two years...  
  
________________________________  
  
Forgotten  
  
Chapter 14  
  
________  
  
*Commercial Voice* Previously, on Forgotten:  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed, quickly slipping in and locking the door once again. "Now to find him..."  
  
"What do you think you're doing in here miss?"  
  
Sakura turned from the door and came face to face with none other but...  
  
*Opening Song*  
  
...Sairu. Someone she'd never seen before.  
  
(A/N: *Dies of laughter* )  
  
"I repeat. What do you think you're doing here young lady?" Came the man's harsh tone. There was some sort of glint in his eyes that made Sakura shudder inwardly.  
  
"I'm...I'm one of the...err...guests of honor. Here to see Prince Syaoran. Do you know where he is?" She asked sweetly, hoping her acting was as good as it was when she was little.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow amusingly.  
  
"Sure. Right this way."  
  
The emerald-eyed beauty wasn't sure if that was a smile pasted on his lips, or a smirk. Either way, he was taking her to her love, so it really didn't matter.  
  
*  
  
"In here," smiled Sairu, pulling the door open and ushering her inside. The room was somewhat dim, and smelled of dust and metal.  
  
Before she knew it, two men jumped her. She tried to scream but found herself already gagged with a piece of cloth in her mouth, tied behind her head.  
  
These men were fast. In less than 10 seconds, both her hands were chained behind her back. They didn't bother with her legs because she was too frightened to move anyways.  
  
The two men bowed politely before casually exiting the room, as if what they just got through doing was the normalest thing in the world. Maybe for them, it was...  
  
Sairu chuckled.  
  
"Ah young lady. Do you know how beautiful you are? Beautiful yet naive and trusting. Trust. Trust is what gets you into these kinds of situations," he chuckled, stroking her beautiful hair.  
  
Sakura violently jerked away from his touch, causing herself to lose her balance and start to fall, only to be caught gracefully by the ebony haired man. He chuckled yet again.  
  
"You might was well not try and fight back pretty one. You'll only end up getting hurt," he whispered huskily, planting kisses all over her neck as he slowly lowered her struggling figure to the ground, hands roaming about.  
  
Before he could get any further-  
  
"Sir Sairu, I came to inform you---What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!" Screamed the young man that had just entered the room. His eyes came in contact with those pleading, familiar emerald ones, and his own eyes grew wide in recognition.  
  
"Sakura!" He exclaimed, rushing forward, ready to throw Sairu off the young lady.  
  
Before he got there, the dark blue-eyed man (Sairu) was already up, dusting off his suit before taking on a fighting stance.  
  
"What are you doing here? This is supposed to be a private room," sneered Sairu, lunging at the man.  
  
Sakura sat there dumbfounded, watching as the two men went on fighting. From kicks, to punches, knee thrusts and elbow thrusts, her eyes followed each movement.  
  
Suddenly the two men who had jumped her ran into the room and began aiding their boss in the beating of this man, leaving the auburn-haired girl, totally forgotten.  
  
"Shit! He bunched me in the jaw!"  
  
"Quit whining and- OOF. Damn bastard!"  
  
Which, in a way, worked to her advantage. She slowly yet steadily stood up, making sure not to make any abrupt movements so as to not catch any of the men's attention.  
  
"I thought you two were stronger," came Sairu's voice.  
  
Sakura inched towards the door, seperating her hands as far away from eachother as possible so the chains that connected the two didn't jingle.  
  
When she finally made it out of the room, she began to run as fast as she could, tears blurring her vision. Not that she needed it, seeing how she didn't know where she was going in the first place.  
  
Luckily, in this kind of situation, when the person running is about to round a corner, they end up bumping into someone. Which is what happened here.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Wow! It took me long enough to get this up O_o! Gomen ne for the delay (I typed this up even though I was grounded and put it up as soon as I got the chance to. Gomen it's so short X_x )!!! Don't worry, this story will be over soon ^.^! NO MORE WAITING! NO MORE WRITING! I CAN START NEW STORIES! By the way, go check out Twin Star...The chappies are short so it won't take much time to catch up but the story is interesting ^_^! I hope...ahehehe ^^; Don't forget to REVIEW! And as my friend Soula would say: HOOT!  
  
______________________________________  
  
Remember:  
  
Lots of reviews=Inspiration  
  
Inspiration=More chapters  
  
More chapters=More story  
  
So let us know if you like what we have so far by submitting a review *hint hint*. Arigato!!!  
  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. Ja ^_~ 


	18. Chapter 15

THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY! FINISHED! DONE~! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! MWAH!  
  
Disclaimer: Imagine one here...  
  
Summary: Syaoran has gone...he told Sakura that he had to go train since he's the prince of China. He promises to be back in a year...it's been two years...  
  
________________________________  
  
Forgotten  
  
Chapter 15  
  
________  
  
*Commercial Voice* Previously, on Forgotten:  
  
When she finally made it out of the room, she began to run as fast as she could, tears blurring her vision. Not that she needed it, seeing how she didn't know where she was going in the first place.  
  
Luckily, in this kind of situation, when the person running is about to round a corner, they end up bumping into someone. Which is what happened here.  
  
*Opening Song*  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going," snapped a familiar male voice, stumbling backwards a bit.  
  
"Gomen nas---Syaoran!" Exclaimed Sakura, looking up. She was somewhat embarrassed because of the state she was in but happy all the same.  
  
The young mans eye's held a hint of recognition before images started flooding his mind.  
  
*The background is replaced with the memories playing in Syaoran's head as the camera twirls around the two with sappy music playing.*  
  
________________  
  
Yue Moon: *grins playfully*  
  
PinkSakura-chan: *Appears out of no where and smacks moon on the head* Don't even think about it.  
  
Yue Moon: T~T  
  
________________  
  
"Sakura..." whispered the amber eyed hunk.  
  
Suddenly he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. That's when he realised her hands were chained behind her back.  
  
________________  
  
Yue Moon: Pphhhhhh *snorts* Took him long enough  
  
PinkSakura-chan: Shut up and quit adding these little scenes.  
  
Yue Moon: T~T narg...  
  
________________  
  
"What the...?! Sakura! What happened to you?!" He exlaimed, only now noticing the state she was in.  
  
(A/N: Disheveled appearance, hands chained, shaky)  
  
"This guy...he tried to...then this other guy came in...now they're fighting...and...Syaoran you have to help him!"  
  
"Show me where they're at."  
  
*  
  
Yukito had circled the whole entire room twice in his search for Sakura, yet he still couldn't find her.  
  
~Where in god's name is she?!~  
  
"Yukito!!!" Came a familiar voice behind him.  
  
Turning around, the light-haired young man's eyes came in contact with familiar, yet somewhat distant chocolate ones.  
  
"Syaoran! How you been?! And have you seen Sakura?!"  
  
"Yeah I have," grinned Syaoran, ignoring the first question as he lead the way through a hidden door at the back of the room. "She's resting right now."  
  
"Well where's she at?" Asked Yukito, following closely.  
  
"Err," the brown-haired young man blushed slightly, before coughing. "In my room," he mumbled, walking a bit faster.  
  
It was Yukito's turn to grin.  
  
"So you remember her now, ne?"  
  
"I can't believe I ever forgot her in the first place," sighed the young man, sadness flickering through his eyes.  
  
*  
  
Sakura eye's blinked open.  
  
"You're finally awake, I see," came a sweet voice behind her, fingers running through her hair in a comfortable, soothing fashion.  
  
"Syaoran. What happened? How'd I get here?"  
  
"Well, to make the long story short, let's just say you took me to that room and waited outside for me while I helped Ryu beat those goons. Then when we came out, you were leaning against the wall, starting to pass out. Then you did and I brought you back here ^^!"  
  
(A/N: See! Now Syaoran doesn't hate Ryu because Ryu saved Sakura ^.^ Kawaii, ne?)  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"3 am..."  
  
"What?!" Sakura bolted upright into a sitting position. "Where's Yukito?!?! He brought me here to the party and didn't know I had snuck into the off limits area and now--"  
  
"Ssshhhh. Don't worry about it. He's sleeping like a log in the guest room," smiled Syaoran, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.  
  
"So does this mean you remember?" Whispered the emerald-eyed girl, afraid of the answer yet anxious at the same time.  
  
"Not everything. But most of it," he whispered back, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Sakura sighed happily, relaxing into him.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Well," grinned Syaoran. "I have it all planned out. After tomorrow we leave for Japan. And a month after that we get married ^.^"  
  
"A month?" Sakura pouted playfully, looking up at him.  
  
Apparently he didn't know she was joking, and so he babbled on and on with his explanation and his reasons. That is, until our Sakura-chan silenced him with her lips.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Yue Moon: Can you tell I wrote the last two chapters in a hurry? I think you can @_@ (I hate both of them). Anywho this story is FINISHED! WOOOOO! COMPLETED! YAAAAAAH! Now all I have to do is end Betrayed and then I can continue my work on Twin Star (Card Captor Sakura) and Ambushed (Sailor Moon) and start a new fic ^_^! YAY! Don't forget to REVIEW! I wanna get the reviews up to 300 if possible @.@ Thank you all for your support and the REVIEWS (which, technically, were the support) aheh ^^; Anywho...What are you waiting for? Review ^^! SANKYO ^.^  
  
______________________________________  
  
Remember:  
  
Lots of reviews=Inspiration  
  
Inspiration=More chapters  
  
More chapters=More story  
  
So let us know if you like what we have so far by submitting a review *hint hint*. Arigato!!!  
  
Yue Moon: If you want us to e-mail you as soon as we update, e-mail us at makoto_hotaru@hotmail.com and include the name of the story you want to be informed of. Ja ^_~ 


End file.
